THE TRUE KILLER
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: The killer of 5. The purple man, a highly discussed topic. A sequel to after the seventh night!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes**

**Hey the other guy here!**

**THE TRUE KILLER is a sequel/prequel to my surprising popular story AFTER THE SEVENTH story will tell my head cannon on how the five kids were killed, by FRITZ SMITH. He is not my OC, he in fact he is the guy you play as in the seventh night on FNAF 2 for those who didn't know.**

**Let's get into it!**

**Authors notes end.**

Prologue

Fritz Smith was a young man who worked for Fred bear entertainment before it was . He was a young man who worked as the night guard and part time mechanic. He often played with with his short black hair and was a day dreamer.

**[1986. December 29th.12 am.]**

A fresh whistle echoed through the brand new pizzeria. Fritz wondered around the pizzeria, torch in hand looking at the art kids had done about there day at the new Freddy's. One had a boy looking at yellow bear, Fritz wondered who that bear was. The company had Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy as their main attraction. All were animatronics, but they were different from usual animatronics as they could walk around and socialise with patrons. They still were machines though. Fritz pulled a walker man from his back pack and plugged his head phones. His fingers run over the worn Sony brand sign. He played his mix tape and sung to his favourite song, Back in Black (AD DC).

Fritz was happily humming and walking around the dark pizzeria. The hum of the old animatronics turning on flooded the pizzeria. Freddy turned on, this was back before the kids spirit had possession on him, he was only machine. "Hey all you kid-Ooss, are ready to grove!" Freddy greeted into the the empty dinning area. Fritz wondered in to find the glowing blue eyes of the bear shining into the darkness. "Hey Freddy!" Fritz said happily. Chica came to life, eyes glowing purple. She stepped forward and fell from the stage, landing hard on her arm. She released a muffled shriek of broken voice box. "Great, I have to fix that..." Fritz said. Fritz went on got the repair harness and hooked it up to Chica. He dragged the heavy animatronic across the pizzeria.

Fritz realised he had to hoist the heavy bird up on to the hook. He moaned he frustration. Fritz pulled the pulley to hoist the heavy Chica. The rope burned Fritz's hands as he pulled the Animatronic into the hook. Chica hung above the ground holding against the hook. Fritz opened a draw containing the pump. He had to drain Chica's motor oil so he could repair the arm. He pulled the tool box from the draw. Within a few moments Fritz had repaired the arm. "Now to get a new can of motor oil." Fritz said admiring his work. He turned to find the the shelf which had a lot of cans of motor oil.

Fritz pulled a can from the Middle of the self and hooked it into the pump. Chica was renewed and woke again. "All done." Fritz said placing the can on the self. The can slipped and the shelf wobbled, the left support on the shift snapped, it slashed Fritz's left eye. Fritz caught the shelf before it fell. The pain in his left eye got worst as the blood began clouding his view. Fritz cried out in pain.

A shadow began forming over the shelf two glowing white eyes. Fritz saw the shadowy figure. "What the?" The shadow laughed and two arms pressed down on the shelf. Fritz held out. The shadows laugh grew more human, more women like. The force grew so much the cans cracked and blue motor oil flowed over Fritz. The wooden shelf broke over Fritz, citing his shirt and skin badly. The blood mixed with the oil, making a purple mix over Fritz. Finally Fritz collapsed and the shelf fell on him and the the mangled cans sliced Fritz's body.

**[6 am]**

A employee came in to find Fritz lying under the broken shelf and empty cans. His skin was coated in a hard dry blood and motor oil. His clothes shoes, walker man and skin was all stained purple. The employee called the Fred Bear entertainment, the CEO came in.

"What a pity!" The CEO said, "Have the body disposed of." "Wait what?" The employee said surprised. The CEO removed his sun glasses and burned his gaze into the young employee. "But, Sir I called the authorities!" The young women said. "In that case, you will take the body and dump it in the ocean. And I shall tell the authorities it was prank call made by some teens." The CEO walked out and away from the Employee. "Fritz..." The young girl said kneeling down to the dead young man.

Fritz could still hear and see, like Eddy did after his stuffing. He was filled with rage. The girl stuffed Fritz's body in a garbage bag and loaded him in her car. She drove half an hour to the beach. It was still early morning, so she snuck up on to the cliffs, dragging Fritz behind her. When she reached the edge she pulled the bag off Fritz. "I'm sorry..." The women said as she let Fritz fall into the ocean. Fritz watched as his body was plunged in to the deep blue. When he hit he went under for a moment then his head popped back above water. The cars headlights was the last thing he saw. It began raining as Fitz sunk to the bottom.

**Chapter 1: The killings.**

Fritz died, but he was still living. He felt the embrace of death but he did not follow, he was still trapped in his broken purple body. He was not at peace, he was full of rage. When he finally washed a shore six months later, it was a starless and moon less night. But yet something glowed with light on the shore. It was a chunk of a mirror, Fritz picked it up. His eyes were completely white and horribly blood shot. His skin was a scabby mix of blood and motor oil, it was purple. His watch was still working and his clothes were stained purple too. His short black hair was now a uneven matt full mane. He crushed the mirror knowing his semi good looks, we're now something out a night mere.

Fritz wondered how'd he stayed like this while in the ocean.

"_Fritz Smith..._" A horse ghostly voice called. "Who said that?" Fritz asked in an unfamiliar voice, that was strangely robotic and deep. "_The walker man..._" The ghostly voice said. Fritz looked down to his pocket which still contained the Sony branded walker man. It was water logged and the head phone jack still was plugged in but the head phones were only cut wire. "Fritz, it's seems your mind is still linked to your body, but yet in our world..." The walker man said. Fritz had noticed that the voice in the walker man had said 'our' instead 'my' world. "So?" Fritz asked. "You must be a sprit of vengeance..." The walker man paused before it said vengeance. "Go on..." Fritz said now intrigued by this. "You possess powers..." "Like?" "Press the pause button and think where you would like to go..." The walker man hissed. Fritz thought of the spot he was dumped off, then with a cloud of smoke he was there. "What else is there?" Fritz asked.

The wires sparked and Fritz saw exactly what he could do. He could control fire, teleport, turn invisible, precisely predict how enemies would fight and because he was already dead he did not feel the annoyance of pain. "There is more... In time you will learn..." The walker man said. "What do plan to do Fritz?" "Come morning I'm going to have a little slice of vengeance..." Fritz teleported in front of his former work place, Freddy's Pizzeria. He glanced down at his watch, 4 o'clock. "I'm going to have a little fun with the poor idiot who took my job. In the office a young man named Jeremy Fitzgearld was happily chilling in his office. Fritz teleported to the camera Jeremy was watching.

The smile the Fritz gave the camera made Jeremy dropped his tablet and say, "What the hell?" Jeremy picked up the tablet to see the purple smiling dude had disappeared. He slumped back in his chair.

"Good job Fritz..." The walker man said. Fritz was silently laughing, hiding in a blind spot. "Umm... Where to hide till day shift?" Fritz thought out loud. "We should scare the fool again..." The walker man said. "Good idea." Fritz said. Fritz pressed the pause button and teleported into the darkness of the hallway in front of the office. "We need to get the kids attention..." The walker man said. "I have an idea." Fritz said. Fritz clicked the pause button and for a split second stood directly in front of Jeremy who was leaning back. Jeremy fell back on his chair. Fritz teleported back to the parts and services.

"Why are we here?" The walker man asked. "I died here..." Fritz said still asking himself if he truly was still Fritz Smith. "I know what you thinking..." The walker man said. "What?" Fritz said. "You are still Fritz...Now how are you going to get vengeance?" The walker man asked. Fritz still was unsure if he was himself. "Fritz, how or you going to get vengeance?" The walker man boomed. "Well..." Fritz began. Fritz felt himself weaken slight and something more sinister and evil take over, it felt very disorienting. "How bout we hit that son of a bitch where it hurts him, His money." Fritz said in a more sinister tone. "Go on." The walker man said. "We stop people coming to Freddy's." "How?" "I kill some kids." Fritz felt the strange force leave him, with a feeling of helplessness.

"Yes... We could use that suit!" The walker man said. Fritz looked around, the former attractions were in heaps around the parts and service area. Fritz almost asked which suit until he saw, heaped next to the still standing Foxy. "The the yellow bear?" Fritz said in a tone of disbelief. "I don't see an endo in it, you could lead some kids back here then kill them." "Ok, you the the boss..." Fritz said picking up the the yellow bear suit. It fitted snugly, the wires broke as they touched the hard purple skin of Fritz's. "Now what?" The walker man asked. "I guess we wait." Fritz said moving the suit to be more comfortable.

[10 am]

The newer replacement animatronics had just come off stage and the employees were changing shift it was now Fritz's time for vengeance. Fritz approached a group of toddlers, he was disheartened and was unable to kill them. A group of 5 teens in the far area was Fritz target. "You should play it cool and say there's a bigger group that you can hang with if you follow him. Go to parts and services, take the sign off the door then make sure your the last one in. Lock the door and..." Fritz muted his walker man. He approached the group. "Hi yellow guy!" The lone girl said. "Good news there is better spot to hang," Fritz said. "Cool," A blonde haired boy said. "We got chips and some soda, If you would like to come with me." Fritz lied through his teeth. 'more like a cold floor and warm knife' he thought.

The teens went in the parts and services and Fritz followed in, locking the door after him. fritz teleported out of the yellow bear suit, which in a heap on the floor. "Nothing personal, just purple!"

Fritz lost control again. The girl screamed as the blonde haired boy fell to the floor lifeless. "Please don't hurt us!" The girl begged. Fritz stabbed her in the centre of the chest. One boy was thumbing with door as Fritz buried the knife in the back of his neck. Blood splashed against the parts and service door as Fritz finished the last kid. He unlocked the door and stepped out side. He clicked the pause button and teleported away. It was done.

What Paul didn't know is the employee who had dumped his body, saw it all. She sobbed. She stayed after hours tonight. A length of rope was something she brought into prize corner. "I'm sorry Fritz..." Was her last words as she kicked the box away and hung her self.

**[12 am]**

Jeremy flicked to prize corner to fined a pair of feet dangling in view. "What's that?" He asked himself. The young man picked up his torch and flicked it on. Jeremy walked down the dark hall through the dinning area. He saw the marionettes box on the floor, then as he owned his torch up he found the hanging dead body. Jeremy yelped and fell back. He didn't know the girl, but had seen her at company family day. He knew she worked during the day shift. He moved closer, she was pale.

The Marionette box stirred and rolled around. Jeremy was surprised. He carefully tip toed over and gently lifted the lid. The creepy Marrionette doll flew out, in a rather human like jump. "What the!" Jeremy said as he fell backwards. "Sorry!" The Marrionette called. Jeremy crawled backwards as the Marrionette slowly approached him. "Please don't run!" Jeremy then realised that the Marrionette's voice was that of a young lady. "Are you her?" Jeremy asked pointing to the hanging young lady. "I don't know, I feel like I am. But then question, who I am I now?" Marrionette said. "Sorry to ask about the elephant in the room, but why did you hang your self?" Jeremy said.

"Last year a guy died, the CEO had covered it up, he forced me dump the body in the ocean. Five kids were killed today, by the guy I dumped in the water. I feel as if I created the monster who killed those kids. I hung myself in shame."

That is the first step for the sequel, hope you guys enjoy!


	2. A close encounter of the purple kind

**Hey guys! Its me, the other guy!**

Chapter 2: A close encounter of the purple kind.

[Present Day]

Marionette couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Fritz Smith the purple guy, the killer. She felt the sensation of choking. Marionette dropped to her knees. "You ok?" Eddy said kneeling beside her. "No! I'm not it's Fritz!" Marionette begged. "Fritz?" Tori sputtered. "Have you heard of the five kids who were murdered?" Ballon Boy asked. Tori nodded. "Well he's the killer!" Marionette called out loudly.

Fritz stood beside the car he had stolen, he watched the Marionette, Eagle, Vixen and short kid discuss his untimely arrival. "New animatronics?" The walker man asked. "I know, I thought I put this place out of business for good..." Fritz said. "Do they have the original animatronics?" The walker man asked. "It's been years, I doubt they still have the originals." Fritz said. "Check the window." The walker man commanded. Fritz looked up to the second floor, a large window. A bear animatronic looked at out the the window, a look of fear painted over his face. Fritz smiled revealing his pointed teeth.

C-16 approached the door. Chica blocked the large drone from walking out. "C-16 you can't go out there, he will kill you!" "The only opponent that ever defeated me, was myself and Relyin." C-16 said. "C-16 really you can not fight this dude!" Bonnie joined Chica in blocking C-16's path. "I am designed to fight foes powerful as me or greater." C-16 said, now pressing against the two against the door. "Who is this guy any way?" Mike asked Freddy. Freddy froze up then sadly admitted, "The guy who killed us..." Mike gasped. Foxy joined Chica and Bonnie in attempting hold C-16 back. Golden Freddy teleported behind C-16. Using the older model of C-16 that was in side of him, Golden Freddy held C-16 back. C-16 jetted back wards with speed slamming Golden Freddy in the wall.

"That's new..." Golden Freddy moaned. C-16 ran towards the Chica and Bonnie. The two braced for the drone to ram in them. C-16 jetted up and then fell on the two. Bonnie moaned. Foxy braced for C-16 next. "Foxy do not make me go through you too..." C-16 said quietly. "C-16 stop! This guy is like a ghost!" Foxy said. Vicky stood by Foxy even though she had no clue what this purple man was. C-16 seemed to float above the ground then flew at the foxes. C-16 rolled his body over in mid air and snuck through the the small ago in the foxes. He reached the door the and stopped hovering. "Now I shall aid out Friends!" C-16 said as he left the pizzeria. Vicky and Foxy charged after him.

"C-16!" Vicky yelled.

Fritz saw the two yellow eyes and the glow from C-16. "What do you want with this pizzeria!" C-16 yelled. No response from the amazed Fritz. C-16 revealed his cannon arm, which steamed in the cold air. "Again what do you want with this pizzeria?" C-16 boomed. Fritz hadn't thought of a reason as of yet. C-16 fired his cannon at Fritz's feet. "Hey we don't need to fight!" Fritz said. "For you own SAFTEY!" The walker man said. "shut up!" Fritz hissed to his walker man. "If you want a fight, a fight..." C-16 transformed most of his body, revealing most of his weapons. "C-16, don't!" Vicky said as she placed a hand on C-16's shoulder. C-16 transformed back, with the skull mask slides back.

Vicky and C-16 stood their in font of the purple guy. Foxy snuck over to the four animatronics and rushed them back to the pizzeria. "Fritz attack!" The walker man hissed. "No we need to play it safe and go..." Fritz said. Fritz clicked in the pause button and teleported away. Vicky coughed due to the smokey teleport. "So he's gone?" Vicky said. "I do not detect the purple man with my sensors." C-16 stated. "C-16, re scan or re sense please." Vicky commanded. "Why?" C-16 looked at Vicky. "Well, maybe you missed something?" Vicky said playfully. "Nothing." C-16 said. "Wait what?" Vicky asked surprised. "The purple man is gone." "Really?" Vicky asked. C-16 nodded. "Do you know what the others know?" C-16 asked emotionlessly. "I only know what you programmed into me." Vicky said. "You weren't meant to know that..." C-16 said concerned.

"Mike and Foxy don't hide it very well." Vicky said a smile emerging on her face. C-16 silently walked back towards the pizzeria. "Thanks for that any way..." Vicky said catching up to him. "You do not owe any thing." C-16 said. The pair walked in to the pizzeria. "everyone alive?" Mike asked. "My sensors indicate all the animatronics are functioning and your vitals are good." C-16 said. "Bit literal minded aren't you?" Foxy said jokingly. C-16 laughed. "Any one for Pizza?" Chica asked. Everyone nodded but C-16. "Vicky want to help?" Chica asked. "I'm not one to cook," Vicky said. "I can help," Tori said. "Yeah, let's do it..." Chica said. The two left to go to the new kitchen.

"So I'm going home it's very late," Paul said. "Me too," Velma said. "Night," the animatronics said.

[2pm, the next day]

"Im bored!" Tori complained. The animatronics that weren't organised into a show sat back in the storage room. These included Tori, Golden Freddy, Marionette, B.B and C- 16. C-16 was the only one who remotely enjoyed this, by standing in silence performing modifications to himself. "So, what are you doing to yourself?" Marionette asked. "Enhancing the charge time in my ENA cannons." C-16 said emotionless. "I wonder what type of person he was to end up like that?" BB thought out loud. "He never was a person." Golden Freddy replied. "What?" Tori spat, "how else would animatronic be alive?" "Advanced AI." Paul said coming in the room. "At least that's how I brought you to life. Eddy on the other hand rejected his AI chip." "Any one else noticed that when we talk about C-16 he vanishes?" Golden Freddy commented.

C-16 had vanished from the storage room. "Is C-16 his real name?" Marionette asked. "Yes!" Golden Freddy yelled. C-16 walked through the dinning area and up stairs. "Peace and quiet..." He said resting in a soft leather recliner. The drone continued modifying himself. "Hay C-16!" Velma greeted. "Hello Velma." C-16 slights angered by Velma's presence. The young women stayed silent though, the only sound in the room was the clicking of her keyboard.

[12 am Fritz's POV]

"Let's just watch ok?"

"Fine." The walker man said. I adjusted my footing on the narrow steel walk way, making shore I would not plummet on the street below. The billboard was quiet enough place, the high way below it was fairly loud but I still liked it due to the view I got of the pizzeria. "We need to Make a plan." The walker man stated. "Ah no shit." I said. "That tallish black dude with the laser gun is some serious threat..." "I know, maybe if you got me close enough and pressed the eject button." The walker man said. "What that do?" I asked back. "I can't tell you, but if you do it we could possibly defeat him." "Wait you want me to attack that place?" I said in disbelief. "No, us..." The walker man said. "I don't know... Killing those kids back in 87 was hard enough and besides why do we need to attack them?" I questioned in turn. "Because Fritz if you don't I'll move on..." How the walker man empathised 'on' made me feel queasy.

'A killer killing at gun point to another killer' what a funny thought.!


	3. The time traveling two!

Authors notes

Hey guys in this chapter two of our favourite characters from After the seventh night reintroduced to the Fazbear gang!

Also to any one who wants to send me art of this story, I am looking at you iamhorribleatart my email is TheOtherGuy1108

Relyin Novaa (by me!)

Zach (brought to you by Manic of manical laughter!)

Authors notes end

[3464 6pm]

"Great so now we just sit around and wait for Mike to text us when he needs us." Relyin said. "I can't believe we only got a day and a bit off," Zach added. "TheOtherGuy why can't we have a few more days of lawn chairs and sunshine!" Relyin said. Relyin's Wrist Mounted Computer (WMC) vibrated. Relyin checked it to find.

"Hey Relyin just suck it up! I only told you your waiting for Mike to text you don't have to go at this very point! From the other guy."

"Good point," Zach commented from looking over Relyins shoulder. "In that case..." Relyin lied back down in the lawn chair. Zach followed in suit. "Relyin, this may be weird but I've scanned you and your threat level profile is mostly unknowns..." Zach's commented. "Well, I don't know much about myself either." Relyin said slipping on a pair of sun glasses. "Really?" Zach said surprised. "Only things I know, is Im a near extinct specie in fact I'm the only recorded energy being. My Name Is Relyin Novva, my nick name is 'run' and I have powers." Relyin said. "The yellow in your eyes, I can see through the shades" Zach commented. Relyin laughed. "What you?" Relyin said.

"Well I'm Zach, my hairs meant to look like fire my eyes change colour due to the robotic parts in my body. I'm 85% machine. I'm a cyborg with threat level eighteen basically." "You should meet my my friend Neyo he's 60% machine..." Relyin said. "I did at the end of the After the seventh night he seems, awesome." Neyo walked over, still in combat armour. "Ain't you hot in that?" Relyin asked Neyo's helmet head turned to Relyin. "Not really." Zach smiled, held up his hand for a high five. Neyo gave a powerful slap to the hand.

[present day, 12am]

Mike arrived at the pizzeria, he didn't bother looking around for the animatronics because he could hear them up stares. He dumped his bag in his office, then headed up stares. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Vicky and Leonardo were sitting at the new polished table. "Hey guys!" Mike greeted. "Hi!" The group greeted. "Tori and Chica are making pizza," Freddy said. Mike walked past the two new offices. He stopped at one, Velma was working hard at a computer, she noticed Mike at the door. "Hay Mike!" She said turning on her chair. "Good to know your enjoying your office." Mike commented. Velma smiled then turned back to her computer. Mike ducked his head in Paul's work shop/office. C-16 was standing in the corner and Paul was sitting at his desk going over some paper work, he looked busy so Mike didn't greet him, but left. Mike then ducked his head in the kitchen. Tori was sitting on the bench covered in flour. "What happened?" Mike asked.

"I dropped a bag of flour..." Chica said smiling. Mike moved back to the table. "So we all?" Mike said pulling up a chair next to a bored looking Vicky. "I don't know what's up with them, Foxy's liked angry and scared. They won't tell me what's up." Vicky crossed her arms. Mike leaned back and said, "I know, let's hope they don't turn on us again..." "Yeah." Vicky said in agreement. "They did say hi though..." Mike said. The three sat in a tight circle excluding Vicky and Mike. "Guys Really what's going?" Vicky called out in vain. Tori and Chica came out with some stacked pizza boxes Chica ditched her stack to the table, Bonnie pulled her into the mumbled conversation. Chica's normal expression of joy slowly turned into the same shared look of anger and fear. "What's with them?" Tori asked, chowing down on a slice of meat lovers.

"That purple guy..." Mike said. "Just thinking now, where's eddy, Marrionette and BB?" Tori asked. "They are on the roof catching up." Vicky told the other vixen. Golden Freddy emerged from down stares and joined the group, his face changing also. "Can't we call your friend, Ronin isn't it, to fix the problem?" Tori asked. "One it's Relyin. Two Mike why haven't you yet?" Vicky said. "Relyin seems the busy sort and he was going to have a break, I didn't want him to waste that chance." Mike said. Mike didn't know but in the future Relyin and Zach were waiting for C-16 to relay Mikes message so they could go. "He wouldn't mind..." Tori said acting like the little devil on Mike's shoulder "Mikes right he needs his rest after what he did for us." Vicky said acting as the little angel on Mike shoulder angel.

"I do want to see again though..." Vicky said. "He was kind of cute..." Tori admitted. "Wow, really you went there?" Vicky said surprised. "I can't help, he's got the charisma of a Christmas tree..." Tori protested. out of place as the two vixens conversation ended and their gaze rested on him. "You two sound so much alike..." Mike said surprised. "and you look the same as well..." The two vixens smiled. "I hope you meant it as a compliment!" Tori said, the two vixens laughed. 'Good god' Mike thought. Paul appeared with a brief case. "Night guys I'm going home!" He called as he left. "Night!" Vicky and Tori yelled in unison. C-16 wondered out of Paul's office and stood silently behind Mike. "Mike..." Vicky said pointing to C-16. Mike fell back off his chair. Tori burst in laughter, Vicky tried not to laugh but soon bursted.

"I am sorry Mike." C-16 said kneeling down next to Mike offering a hand. Mike pulled up himself on the drone. "C-16 what is the most vengeful think you can do, that's non painful and non lethal?" Mike asked the drone in a quiet serious tone. The vixens stopped laughing. "I searched my files, one result." C-16 said. Mike smiled. "No please, sorry it was funny!" Vicky begged. "Apology excepted," Mike said smile splitting his face. Tori gave Mike a friendly punch to Mike. "So we calling Relyin or what?" Mike asked, whipping out his phone. "Do it!" Tori said. "Go ahead!" C-16 said. Mike selected Relyin's contact and rung.

[3464]

Relyin's ring tone was an explosion . Relyin accepted the call almost instantly.

"Finally... Hey Mike!" Relyin greeted. "Hi" Zach said into Relyins head set. "Hi, could you possibly come back?" Mike asked politely. "Please," Tori asked through Mikes phone. "Sure see you guys soon!" Relyin said hanging up.

"Lets gear up, cya later Neyo!" Relyin said to his friend. Zach had removed most of combat gear and weapons and had kept them in Relyins armoury. Zach noticed something that caught his eye. "You eyeing off my jet system?" Relyin said. "Yeah," Zach said quietly. "Take it dude," Relyin said to his Friend. "Really? Thanks." Zach said. Relyin pulled on a hooded black and yellow jacket over his m.17 armour, then a back pack. The back pack folded a pair of shoulder guards over Relyin. "Wonder if Mike and the animatronics are aware of the author?" Relyin thought aloud. "Probably not let's keep that way." Zach said. Relyin nodded. "I've been thinking, how do we contact Mike in the past?" Zach asked. "Completely complicated shit. Basically C-16 acts a waiting point for my a signal which connects to a time ripe. Took me years to get it right," Relyin boasted. "You ready?" Zach asked. "Hell yeah!" Relyin said, he didn't waste time as he flashed in time travel on the instant. Zach followed flashing away.

Authors notes

POTATOES!


	4. Two Parties Linked

**Hey guys long time no chapter, uh. Hope you enjoy, as I said before I want to see art, if you guys are drawing, send me a pic, at TheOtherGuy1108 !**

Chapter 4: Two parties linked.

[Present day]

The pizzeria door swung open. Relyin had kicked it open. "Knock! Knock!" Zach yelled. Vicky, Tori, Mike and C-16 rushed down stares. "Hay guys it's your two favourite TLRs!" Relyin yelled. He flicked off his hood. Mike and Relyin high five then shake hands. "What's happening in the like six weeks I've been gone?" Zach asked Vicky. "Bad things..." "The killer!" Foxy roared entering the room. Marionette lead Eddy and BB into the room. "Mari, it's Relyin." Tori pointed out. Marionette walked over to Relyin then shook his hand firmly. "Marionette and you are?" "Relyin Novaa. Can I say you are the creepiest but coolest thing I have seen!" Marionette half smiled. "Who's this killer guy?" Relyin asked out loud.

Before anyone could answer, Velma came down stares phone in hand. "Guys, it's Paul." She yelled. "Put it on speaker!" Vicky demanded. "Velma? The guy! He's in my house!" Paul hissed though the phone. "Paul, it's Relyin, I'm on my way. Hide and hide good!" Relyin said. Paul hung up with the phone dial signalling it. "What's your plan?" Zach asked. "You and me suit up in the animatronics we stored in the basement, we follow the guy around the place though drones, while we just stand there like toys with out battery's." Relyin said. "You can't be for real?" Tori said. Zach and Relyin were already in the basement. Relyin pulled a white tiger animatronic from the pile. "I'll wear the rapist..." Zach said playfully holding up the Toy Chica costume. Relyin ran in to the wall trying to pull the hip area of the suit.

Soon enough, with slight damage to them selfs and their clothes Zach and Relyin were suited in animatronic flesh. "How we going to get there?" Zach asked adjusting Toy Chica to fit comfortably. "I gave you the jet system, I'll race you there!" Relyin said. "I'm wearing Toy Chica, I can't use jets." Zach said. "Oh yeah." Relyin said face palming. "Look you take off the torsos then put them back on when you get there?" Mike said. "Problem solved. I bet I'll beat you there!" Relyin said rushing ahead of Zach. "Over my cold dead cyborg body!" Zach said. Sprinting out the door. "Two young guys racing..." Velma commented in disbelief. "You forgot awesome!" Eddy said. "And cute..." Tori said. "Which guy are in love now?" Chica said. "I just said they are cute..."

Relyin flew through the streets. Zach fired the jets expecting full on flight, he only got a second of thrust. He fell into the concrete road. Relyin hovered over Zach. "Sorry forgot to mention its for thrusting around. You know jet jumps!" Relyin said. Zach got up, "now you tell me!" Relyin jetted away, leaving a cloud trail. Zach jetted onto a building then leaped to another. The pair arrived at Paul's house at the same time. "Draw!" Relyin called. Zach nodded in agreement. Relyin pulled a small plastic container from his belt before pulling the White tiger torso on. He opened the container and a mini quad copter no bigger then his palm whizzed out. "Keep radio talk to a minimum..." Zach said. Relyin nodded. The two walked walked in. "Zach you getting my drones feed?" Relyin asked.

Zach's eye piece gave a view from the drones camera. Zach nodded. The two walked quietly until they found a spot to stand. Relyins drone cloaked. "We stand and look like we're powered down, right?" Relyin affirmed. "Yep." Zach said, going limp against a wall. Relyin followed and fell over limp on the ground. Relyin piloted his mini drone around Paul's house, he found Paul, clinging to the large calibre rifle which he shot Relyin with, hiding in the basement.

Fritz snuck in through the same window Relyin and C-16 climbed through, in After the seventh night. He found himself in a bathroom, short of a wall. "Why are we in here again?" Fritz whispered to the walker man. "We have to learn of the animatronics, I sense a group scattered around the house. In fact..." As the walker man spoke Fritz felt a growing head ache, then the sensation of being forced from his own Body. "Ahh much better..." The walker man had taken control of Fritz's body and even spoke in the same robotic voice. Fritz couldn't speak he could only watch through his uncontrolled eyes. Fritz's possessed body walked down stares.

"Got him!" Relyin said quietly in to the head set. Fritz's body teleported off the drones view. "Wha?" Zach commented. Relyin controlled the drone down stares, keeping it in cloak mode. "Ah, Relyin..." Zach said. Relyin looked to his right. Fritz was standing in the door way, with a sickening smile. Relyin snapped his head back forward, hoping that the purple man didn't see him. Fritz watched on as his body stumbled forward to look the White tiger in the plastic eyes. Relyin swore under his breath. Fritz moved closer to the White tigers face, gave it a sickening grin. "Stop!" Fritz thought watching his body. Fritz's purple body eased back from the White tiger. The purple man edged closer to Zach in Toy Chica. The purple man buried his gaze deep into Zach, but then suprised him and Fritz when the walker man felt toy Chica's chest. "Mmm... Firm..."

Zach was weirded out and scared. He felt around the body some more, until Relyin roared. "Hands off pervert!" He said pulling the purple man from Zach. "Oh and Go loud!" Relyin said. The walker man used Fritz's body expertly to fight Relyin and Zach. Fritz would have liked to slap his hand firmly against his face but was forced to watch the fight. The walker man teleported between Relyin and Zach, kicking Relyin and punching Zach in one smooth, but powerful move.. "You better watch it cause this cats got claws!" Relyin said drawing his two long blades. "When a bird can't flight, he fights!" Zach said drawing his knife. The two cleaved through the skilled dodger, but not a single drop of blood was split. Not even a contact against Fritz's hard purple skin. The walker man laughed as he caught one of Relyins hands during a stab motion. He chopped Relyins grip on one of his blades, the blade fell to the floor.

Zach saw this and dodged the blade by millimetres from cutting him in the forehead, but didn't dodge the kick to the gut. The walker man swung Fritz's arm hard. The two blades clashed together as Relyin blocked the blade with his remaining long blade. Relyin did something that surprised Fritz, he released his grip on his blade, making Fritz's body stumble. Relyin tripped the purple man and snatched the blade off the floor, to deliver a final blow. Fritz teleported behind Relyin and grabbed his arms. Relyin staggered back wards, crashing Fritz's body into the wall. Fritz wasn though he wasn't controlling his body. Zach charged for him as Relyin stepped aside. Zach's blade stopped mid slice as it had been caught by Fritz. Relyin stabbed at Fritz, but Fritz teleported taking Zach's blade.

"Form up." Zach commanded. The purple man appeared, and stabbed Relyin in the shoulder. Relyin kicked him away and tore the blade from his shoulder. It had barely cut through the white tiger. It still had pricked his arm though. "Here you go mate..." Relyin said handing Zach back his knife. Fritz was surprised they didn't attack again, instead the walker man had punched a hole in the wall. The lights flickered out as a sparking wire appeared from the hole. Fritz screamed in his thoughts as the wire was dropped in the carpeted floor. Flames bursted, sending a wind through out the house. Relyin and Zach were blown over. "Smoke... Zach I hope you an air filter in your 85% robot body..." Relyin said flicking on his helmet. Zach followed activating his auto on helmet. "We have to help Paul!" Zach said. Relyin shrugged his shoulders and honestly thought that they should leave him behind. "He would come back for you!" Zach said. "Fine, your carrying him out..." Relyin said. "Good." Zach said.

"He's down through this wall, we have to break through here, the stairs are blocked by fire." Relyin commented after touching a wall. "Either, the house collapses on us or I go though into the basement." Zach said, think he could ram through. "Be my guest." Relyin said patting the wall. "Bring her down." Zach used the jet system to boost through the wall, which smashed like a crumbling cookie. Relyin followed after jumping down into the basement. "My house!" Paul said. "I can buy you another, now come o..." Relyin said. The supports creaked, time slowed as Relyin sped up. He pulled a filter mask from his belt and pulled it over Paul's face. Time sped up as Relyin slowed down. The roof collapsed.


	5. Mr Other guy, tear down the 4th wall

**New OCs created by me in this story!**

**Captain Neil Owens, aka Neyo!**

**Anna James!**

Chapter 5: Tear down the 4th wall

Hey guys the other guy.

Zach had ducked low to the group, expecting hot rubble to fall and crush him. He looked up to find a yellow energy holding the smoking rubble of Paul's house held tight in mid air. Relyin held both hands in the air. Paul was shocked to. Relyin waved his hands aside sending the rubble flying away. "Only minor rubble managed to fall through..." Relyin commented. Relyin's arm had caught die and burnt most of the animatronic tiger flesh, he patted it out with out worry. Zach stood up and dusted the ash off the toy Chica costume. He pulled the bird head off and clipped it firmly to his belt. "My house!" Paul said tearing the mask off. He dropped to his knees and moaned. "Bet your wanting a cut of revenge cake..." Relyin said still wearing the white tigers head. Paul stared coldly into Relyin, "message received. Paul I got a room in my warehouse you can live in." He said kneeling down beside Paul. "It's not to bad I lived in for awhile ." Zach commented. Paul stood up.

"Thanks." Paul said wiping the tear from his eye. "Dude we should drive back to the pizzeria, the wires in this suit are killing me." Zach said. Relyin nodded, the spoke "Paul you reckon you could drive us back?" Paul nodded and walked through the charred remains of his house to the still standing garage, Relyin and Zach followed. "Zach did you notice when he caused the fire, he seemed to control it?" Relyin asked. "What do you mean?" Paul said now confused. Relyin projected the video from his drone on to the cars windscreen. "I can't believe your drone survived the fire..." Zach commented. Relyin knew the drone was damaged and burned badly but was still usable. The video started and Relyin fast forward till when they found the purple man. Fritz pulled the car over to watch. Zach shuttered when he watched the sickening touching, which was worst then what he thought happen.

"I wish my animatronics doubt like that..." Paul said noticing how well the purple man had fought off both of the TLRs. "Bet you would..." Relyin muttered. Then came the part when he started the fire. The sparking wire only caused a small candle like Flame then the purple man made a sweeping gesture which made the fire roar up and cover the room's wall and floor in flames. The video feed distorted due to the high heat, but Relyin noticed that the purple man was staring directly at the video and for a split second an eyeless bloodied boy was all the drone saw. Paul and Zach both jumped. Relyin swore. "Relyin language!" Paul said. "Yeah you'll break the T+ rating!" Zach said breaking the fourth wall. "The wha?" Paul glancing back to Zach. "Nothing." Zach said quickly. "Golden Freddy did that to me, but it was just his face and not a dead kid. Plus it only happened during the fight." Zach said. "Same thing, Foxy when he was in that rage mode he burned his face in to my vision." Paul added.

"Come on we should get back to the pizzeria," Relyin said. "Yeah we need some answers from our Friends!" Zach chanted.

[Fritz's POV]

"Fritz I'm sorry for what I did!" The walker man said. "We didn't need to burn that guys house down!" I yelled. The walker man had left my body, but now was back in the tape player and hanging from my hand over a fall to the street below. "Or take control of me..." "I'm sorry I though I should have took control for a while, it is our body!" The walker man begged. I wasn't in the forgiving mood. "Fritz if you destroy me, you will be erased." "What?" I questioned pulling the walker man closer to my face. "If you do not do as I say, I will erase you!" The walker man said in a deep sinister voice. I was scared now. "That is your second strike Fritz... Don't make me give you a third." The walker man made me scared, it began laughing.

"Now Fritz, let's begin."

[No POV, pizzeria]

"Freaky!" Vicky said after viewing the drone's footage. "Interesting..." C-16 commented. "You think that's interesting!" Eddy said to the combat drone. C-16's head tilted to the side. Eddy gave up the argument. "He can control fire?!" Mike and Velma spat together. "Yep!" Paul said still in minor disbelief. "Relyin is this real?" Mike asked. "Oh it's real." Relyin said sitting down next to Mike. Vicky pulled C-16 into pirates cove. "C-16 we can't fight him," Vicky said. C-16 went to speak but was cut by Foxy who joined them. "Did you see what he just did. You use your cannons, he will just take the fire and burn us and you!" "Good point..." C-16 muttered. "This is a flaw for me..." C-16 said. "What can we do?" Vicky said distraught. There was a loud disruptive knocking from the front door. Mike got up to Answer it. It was raining hard, Mike could here it. He unlocked the door, two head high lights shined from the door. "Hello?" Mike said to the shadowy figure. "G'Day mate!" The figure greeted stepping into the light. Full power armour, no skin showing and weapons showed he was from a military back ground. "For Relyin?" Mike asked nervously. "You guessed it, Mike is it?" The soldier said.

"Yes, you are?" Mike asked back nervously. "There is two of us." A young girl stepped in to the light. Brown hair, blued eyed and young the girl was. But like Relyin looked arm and lethal. She grinned. "Neyo and Anna." The soldier said pointing to himself then the girl.. The helmeted face of the soldier showed no emotion but looked kind enough. "You gona let us in? It is pouring rain out here." Anna asked politely. "Oh sorry, yeah come on in. We got some pizza if your hungry..." Mike said inviting the futuristic two in. Vicky was standing in the hall when the two came in. "Ummm, Relyin's Friends." Mike told Vicky. Anna seemed a little surprised at the sight of the animatronic vixen. "You never seen an animatronic before?" Vicky asked. Anna nodded. "I'm Vicky. Vicky the Vixen" Vicky said holding a hand out to the young girl. "Anna James." Anna said firmly shaking the vixens hand. "Nice to meet you." Vicky said smiling.

"You too." Anna said smiling back. "Mike, where is Relyin?" Neyo asked. Mike got glimpse of the large rifle on his back that seemed to sit there impossibly. "He straight through there, Zach and him are going over some footage." Mike said pointing into the main dining area. "That's the exact reason we are here." Neyo said through his fully in closed helmet. Neyo clunked through to the dinning room, a surprised look from Freddy and Bonnie was an odd greeting. Relyin saw the tall powered armour wearing commando standing in the open. "Neyo?" He stuttered. "Relyin could I have a word in private. Relyin, Neyo and Anna went into to privates cove, a moment later Relyin stuck his head out and asked C-16 to come here. C-16 went in and quiet arguing started.

"wonder what there arguing about?" Zach thought aloud. Eddy shrugged his shoulders and Vicky did the same. The group of disturbed originals gathered again and whispered to each other. "Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy have been acting weird as of late." Marionette said to BB who nodded in argeement. "You could definitely say that again." Mike said. "Hey Mike what's the time?" Vicky asked changing the subject. Mike glanced down to his wrist watch, then said, "2 am." "Wow, this night has gone slow." BB said. Vicky nodded smiling. Moments later Relyin appeared again from pirates cove. "Hey Mike, come here we need to talk." Mike followed Relyin back in the cove. He closed the door behind Mike, sealing them in the cove. Neyo stood against the wall and Anna sat cross legged on the floor. C-16 waved to Mike.

"Look Mike, there's some domestic problems in the 37th century that I'm needed in." Relyin said. "Like what?" Mike said interested. "Terrorist group had taken over the whole African and European continent." Anna said playfully. "Sounds bad." Mike said. "Not to bad though, with combined force of The Grey Knight Private military, X-1's Private Military and Earth force assaulting there forces, there grip will loosen." Neyo told Mike. "Which one are you?" Mike asked. "Mike, we are the leaders of The Grey Knight Military." C-16 answered. "Relyin tried to lead the military by himself but it went down hill." Anna teased. Relyin punched her in the arm. "So your a private military?" Mike asked. The four nodded. "Gees, I would hate to see the power of earth force, if you guys are a private military." Mike said surprised. "We are a lot smaller then X-1 military and earth force..." Anna added. "We command around 600,000 thousand men and women, but our troops are considered the more elite and our robotic and technology are considered the most advanced." C-16 said. "That's pretty good considering we were once part of the X-1 military, back when X-1 lead it." Anna added. "One more question how bigs earth force?" Mike asked, now extremely interested. "12.3 billion men and women. The human population in the 37th century is around 650 billion, that is the combined count of all the colonisations." C-16 said. "Wow." Mike muttered to himself.

"Alright back on track." Relyin said glancing to Neyo and Anna. "Anna and I will be returning to the future." Relyin said sadly. "And C-16 and me will help deal with that guy." Neyo said happily. "With that said we should go..." Anna said standing up. "Cya later Mike!" Relyin said. "Come on Rel we got to go..." Anna said leaving the cove. Relyin held his hand up For a high five. Mike gladly gave that high five to him. Relyin sprinted out the pizzeria, leaving his echoing good bye behind. "So Michael, going to introduce me to everyone?" Neyo asked. Mike was distracted momentarily, but replied happily, "sure."

Neyo followed Mike out to the main dining area. "Mike who's the new Animatronic?" Bonnie asked surprised. "Animatronic?" Neyo said, "Where?" "Who is this guy?" Freddy said, choosing his words carefully. "I am Captain Neil Owens or Neyo." Neyo said outstretching a gloved hand to the bear. Freddy firmly shook the commandos hand. "Freddy." "There is no way your a person," Bonnie said still not convinced. "Yes I am," Neyo argued. "Bonnie don't you remember, he help us build the pizzeria after our fight with Paul." Vicky added. "Finally someone remembers me!" Neyo proclaimed. "Was it Vixey the Vixen?" "Neyo wrong story!" Zach said breaking the fourth wall. "No wait, Vicky the Vixen." Neyo said drawing attention from Zach's wall break. "Exactly." Vicky said smiling. Neyo sat down in front of the animatronics with a clank of equipment.

"So what you guys doing?"


	6. The ture murderer

Chapter 6

10am.

Velma sat in her office working hard at her computer. Neyo still in full power armour doing push ups to entertain himself. Puppet sat near by watching him. "Do you ever take the armour off?" Marionette asked. "No." Neyo said pushing up. "Why?" Puppet asked. "Well it's very hard to take it off." Neyo protested. Marionette wasn't satisfied, so she asked, "Why is it so hard to get off." "Well, the suit is three layers. First there is the padded under suit, which is a hassle to get on and off because of its pressurisation. Second there is the motor suit which is a bunch of motor and jets to improve strength, agility, stealth and allows me short term flight. Next is the armour which inter locks with the motor suit." Neyo said. "It must be hot in it." Marionette stated. "Nah, it's air conditioned." Neyo replied. "What about the helmet?" Paul asked coming from his office. "What about it?" Neyo asked.

"Do you ever take it off?" Velma stated for Paul. "Nope." Neyo said still doing push ups. "If I was still a person I don't think I could do that." Puppet said. Neyo collapsed. "Did you just say, I was a person?" Neyo said shocked. "Um, yes." Puppet said. Neyo sat up and look towards the marionette. "Go on," Neyo said. "How bout we make a deal, I tell you the story if you take your helmet off?" Marionette offered. "Deal." Neyo said. Marionette told Neyo the story of how she became the puppet and Neyo sat and listened. "So you hung yourself over the death of five kids, that's really sad. I feel it for you strings." Neyo said at the end. "What did you call me?" Puppet asked. "Strings. You know your a puppet right, so strings." Neyo said. "I'm puppet or Marionette." Puppet said in an angered tone. "Now off with your helmet!" Velma said walking out from her office.

"Your enjoyed saying that, didn't you?" Paul commented. "Yeah, I did." Velma said. "Hey, I said I would take my helmet off, but I didn't say when." Neyo said. "That's no fair." Marionette said. "Fine. Give me a second." Neyo said reaching at his helmet. A few clicks and a burst of depressurisation he slowly pulled it off. Neyo was a Australian Aboriginal , with grey eyes and a short blonde hair. Oddly enough he had a deep cut running down the side of face, which barely missed his left eye. "See there's nothing interesting under the armour." Neyo said. "I'm just an Australian Aboriginal."

"You look good for a battle hardened solider." Velma said. "Thanks..." Neyo smiled. Neyo pulled his helmet back on. "So what you to doing?" Neyo asked. "Well I was going to check the storage area." Paul said leaving the room. "Well, Mike wants me to figure out how we could in cooperate the animatronics in storage in to shows. Want to help?" Velma said. "Gladly, I hate sitting around and doing nothing." Neyo said. Marionette ended up following Paul down stairs to the storage. "So right now we have two stages, three dining areas and a cafe. Freddy, Bonnie Chica and Eddy are playing on our main stage and Foxy and Vicky perform in pirates Cove." Velma said pointing a floor plan of the pizzeria. "You got two other stages, why not use those?" Neyo asked. "We could but we would have to get contractors to upgrade them." Velma told the soldier. "Me and C-16 could do it if you got the resources..." Neyo said. "I would prefer the contractors." "Fair enough."

12am.

Mike had just arrived at the pizzeria. He wondered why he still did the night watch, he was the owner. Mike guessed he liked the animatronics better at night, when he could talk to them personally. "We got a friendly at two o'clock," Neyo told the group. "What did you just say?" Marionette asked. "He said a friend coming from that way..." Leonardo told the puppet, and pointed the direction of two o'clock. "Exactly!" Neyo said happily. Mike opened the front door and walked into the shadow lite pizzeria. "Hello!" Mike called. He walked past pirates cove when a hand reached out and caught him by the shoulder. He was tugged in. It was Eddy who pulled him in to the cove. "Mike I have a little dilemma..." Eddy said. "What's wrong Eddy?" Mike asked.

Eddy loosened a spot in his neck, which allowed him to reach him in to his endoskeleton and his corpse. He reached in to the shirt pocket, where he had placed an AI chip. Eddy pulled the AI chip out. "It's an AI chip, it's..." Eddy paused. "It's Venoms." Mike gasped. "Why did you take it?" "He saved my life, it only seemed fair I did the same for him." Eddy said. "C-16 pretty much wrecked his body, he has no where to be put!" Mike stated. "I was going to ask Relyin, but he left!" Eddy protested. "I don't know, perhaps Paul might." Mike muttered. "Thanks dude." Eddy said, "oh and Mike before you go, friends?" Eddy reached a arm out, Mike shook his hand with a warm smile on his face. "You bet ya!"

[Fritz's POV]

"Fritz ATTACK!" The Walkman demanded. "We are heavily out numbered, we need to play it smart!" I protested. "All you need to do is touch the Walkman against the yellow bear!" The Walkman said sinisterly. "Ah, Why?" I asked. "Do not worry about the details, just do it!" The Walkman boomed. Funny word, de-ta-les, described tails, it amused me. "Just give me a second, I need to be in the mind set to kill." I complained. "Wimp." Walkman teased. "Hey I killed kids, because you thought it was a good idea." I protested, "sometimes i wonder why I didn't smash you against a rock..." Muttering those words felt relaxing. "Well, I should leave you now if you talk like that. You would not like that would you Fritz." The Walkman spat my name at the end, making me feel like an Ant under its boot.

What's a word that makes me feel violent, Blood, No. How bout murder, no wait murderer and the first word that came to mind after that. Walkman. I was in the mood to kill, stab, cut, slash and decimate all who stood between my goal. "Alright let's do this!" I hissed.

[No POV]

Fritz teleported in front of the pizzeria. Pouring rain soaked Fritz's lavender body and clothes.

"Guys, we got tangos 2 o'clock!" Neyo yelled. Neyo taped a button at his waist, causing the weapon on his back fade away. He clicked another button at his waist, a shot gun took the place of the faded away weapon. Neyo drew the shot gun brandishing the large automatic weapon. "Wow." Mike said seeing the weapon on Neyo's back change. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy rushed down stairs. Mike, Zach, C-16 and Neyo followed. Fritz waltzed in like a king. "You shouldn't have come!" Freddy said. Neyo kept a stern aim on Fritz. "Wow, wow, I'm not here to flight!" Fritz convincingly lied. The original animatronics still held their defensive pose. Vicky, Leonardo, Marionette, BB, Paul and Velma stood behind Mike and Neyo. Fritz wondered close to golden Freddy.

"Your destroyed how lives..." Chica hissed. "Yeah, but I'm not done yet!" Fritz said. He moved fast stabbing the Walkman into Golden Freddy's stomach.

"Ka-Boom!"

A blast of blinding light and a shock wave threw every one and every thing across the room. In the centre of the room stood golden Freddy. He moaned in pain as the C-16 body he was using as a Endoskeleton was turned against him. The Walkman controlled the C-16 body under golden Freddy, using the yellow bear as a shield. "Ahh much better." The Walkman said in a mutated C-16 voice. "Now what?" Fritz asked. "Fritz, I thank you for your service. But you are no longer needed." The Walkman said. "I killed Kids for you!" Fritz yelled. "No, I merely controlled you kill them with the illusion of free will. You are not the killer, I AM THE TRUE KILLER! NO LONGER DO I DWELL IN YOUR MUSIC PLAYER! I AM THE TRUE KILLER!" The true killer yelled. "I have been used..." Fritz said sadly. Fritz pulled the weathered Walkman from his pocket once more. He had shared many adventures with it, but now betrayed by the spirt he felt... Used. Fritz threw the Walkman at True Killer. It broke apart.

Fritz dropped to his knees as the weight of his sins crushed him. C-16 primed both dark mattor cannons and lowered his combat mask. "C-16 we can't shoot him, the bear is covering him!" Neyo commanded. Freddy and Bonnie sprinted to try and pry Golden Freddy from the possessed drone, the True Killer slapped them away. Chica and Foxy attempted to aid their Friends but they were stopped dead in their tracks as a powerful force froze them in place. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy cried out in pain and held their heads as if something none of this world tried to seep in. "That can't be good!" Mike told Neyo. "No shit Sherlock!" Neyo called back. All of a sudden the four stopped holding their heads and stood beside the True killer. Their Eyes were all black, with two white dots in the centre and blood drained from the cracks in the costumes.

"No!" Vicky cried. Freddy dived for BB, who could only slowly waddle away, the bear caught the boy. Effortlessly the bear tore BB apart. "BB!" Marionette called. Foxy charged at his former partner Vicky, full of rage and vengeance. Foxy jumped to the air, his hook shined as he reared it back to stab Vicky. The vixen caught the hook with her own hook. "Foxy stop! It's me Vicky!" Foxy pulled his hook to the side, releasing it. He span he leg out wide, tripping Vicky. Vicky landed with a thud, but regained her focus to block the slash of Foxy's hook. "C-16 we need and Evac now!" Neyo commanded. C-16 blasted through a wall and to the parking lot. "Mike get everyone out, I'll help Vicky." Neyo took charge of the situation expertly. He pressed a button on his wrist, making a small energy shield form on his wrist. He slide across the ground and popped back on to his feet to block a cut from Foxy. He bashed the energy shield against the animatronic fox, knocking Foxy from his feet. "Vixen get out of here!" Neyo yelled. "You have to help BB!" Marionette called, to the commando.

Neyo sighed, he knew the little boy was dead, but maybe his AI chip wasn't so badly damaged. Neyo sprinted for the mangled BB. Freddy charged for Neyo. Neyo slide between the Bears legs and to BB. He snacked up the AI card. Fritz teleported away as Neyo ran for the hole in the wall. Vicky stood beside the hole, waiting for Neyo. Neyo leaped through and landed in a roll. Vicky ran for the truck Mike had started. C-16 blasted the wall a few times making shore the animatronics didn't follow. The animatronics climbed in the back of the truck. C-16 jumped after them. Mike began driving the truck as Neyo jumped in the

passenger door, holding BB AI chip.

Mike stomped the petal to the floor, charging the truck forward. "Where are we going?" Vicky asked. "My house, well apartment." Mike said. "Perfect," Zach said. Puppet weeped for BB, they were close. "No tears, I got his Chip." Neyo said handing the puppet the small AI chip. "I can't believe what happened?" Leonardo said. "Neither can I" Tori said. "I found our escape rather risky," C-16 said ass if he didn't care.

"Shut up C-16!" Vicky called.

**I love writing plot twists! XD**


	7. Pleasant dreams, sweet vixen

Chapter 7 Pleasant dreams, sweet Vixen

Authors notes.

Hey guys I have happily got some awesome to the power of awesome art. I would love to see more, so check my profile, which contains my email I would love to see more!

Authors notes end.

Vicky awoke lying in the sand. She looked around Foxy was lying further down the beach, still unconscious. Vicky couldn't remember how she got here but thinking of made her head hurt, but that only made her more curious. She sat up, muttering her wonders, "why am I here?" Behind where Vicky had lied there was a tropical grass land. She also noticed she was wearing clothes, like the ones she wore on stage but tattered and faded. Vicky stood up, studying her surroundings further. The ocean began gently licking at Foxy's feet, making him stir in his restless sleep. "Foxy?" Vicky asked, taking a careful step forward. She smiled as Foxy's eyes opened slowly. They were his eyes, not the vengeful white dots.

"Vicky?" He stuttered. "Yes Foxy?" Vicky asked back. "Where are we?" Foxy asked quietly. "I don't know?" Vicky admitted, kicking the sand. Foxy stood up. "At least we are together..." Foxy said stretching his body. "and your not out to kill me..." Vicky admitted. Foxy hugged the vixen, "I can't control it," He admitted. Vicky slowly snuck her hook hand up Foxy's back and hooked the hat from his head. "Got your hat!" Vicky teased, breaking away from Foxy. "Hay, give me, me hat!" Foxy said. "Why?" Vicky teased. Foxy held a white cloth on his hook, which Vicky realised was her shirt. She looked down and covered her chest with her arm. "So can I have my hat back?" Foxy asked. Vicky gave Foxy his hat and Foxy gave Vicky her shirt. Vicky pulled the shirt back on and Foxy placed the hat on his head.

Foxy and Vicky hugged. Foxy began growling. "Foxy?" Vicky questioned. Foxy broke away. "Vicky run..." Foxy begged as he fell to his knees. "Foxy..." Vicky said kneeling beside the Fox. "Please! Vicky Run!" Foxy begged, his voice had changed rather sinisterly. Foxy's eyes changed into to the vengeful white dots and began dripping the Crimson flow of blood. "Vicky Please..." Foxy cried out. "Foxy! I'm not going to leave you!" Vicky protested. "Good!" Foxy growled. Vicky stepped back as Foxy slowly rose from the ground slowly.

"Let's play a-a-a game!" Foxy called. "Foxy?" Vicky stuttered. Foxy approached Vicky slowly, each step made Vicky tremble even more. "Let's play, h-h-hide and se-e-ek." Foxy said, now only mere millimetres form Vicky. "You c-c-can hide and I w-w-will seek!" Foxy roared. Vicky sprinted away from Foxy and into the tropical forest. Foxy chased after the Vixen. Vicky ran through the thick forest, water dripped from the canopy as day merged with night. Vicky tripped and slide in the fertile ground, straight into a deep cloudy river. The sky had changed into a weird mix of day and night, as Vicky broke the surface of the river, sending distorted ripples to the shore line. Vicky walked through the river, splashing around like a drowning person. She finally reached the other side of the river.

Her soaked clothes and costume weighted her down and her endoskeleton was water logged. She carried on slowly escaping Foxy. What could she do? She couldn't fight him, especially in his current form. Persuade him? No she would probably get teared apart she couldn't run for ever. What did Relyin and Zach do to snap him out before? She didn't know. All Vicky could do was run, but she couldn't run forever. Thoughts flooded her mind, and our through her eyes as tears. Was this the end? Vicky didn't want it to end this way! If she had the choice it would be with her friends.

"Vicky !" I booming voice screamed from all around the lone Vixen.

Vicky stop dead in her tracks and look around for where the voice came from. Instead she was leaped on by Foxy. Vicky screamed, as she was trapped under Foxy. Foxy raised his hook. Vicky struggled under Foxy. Foxy's hook stabbed for Vicky's face, Vicky managed to squirm enough, for the hook to narrowly miss her face, but it still stabbed into her ear. She screamed in pain, as the Crimson flow of oil seeped from her left ear.

"Vicky!" The booming voice screamed again.

Foxy pulled the hook to the left, painfully tearing Vicky's ear from the socket. "Foxy! Stop! Please!" Vicky begged, as Foxy reared the hock back for another stab. Vicky squirmed enough for her legs to be free. She kicked Foxy off of her, instantly climbing to her feet. Foxy rushed at her, Vicky caught his hook with her own. Foxy clawed with his free hand, catching Vicky in the cheek. Vicky stumbled, losing her grip on Foxy's claw.

"Vicky!" The voice boomed yet again.

Foxy leaped at Vicky. She raised a hook and closed her eyes. Vicky fell to her knees. Vicky opened to find a hole in her chest. She cried as her energy slowly drained. Foxy held her glowing green core, with a sickening grin painted over his face. Vicky reached out, with her last breath she cried out, "Foxy why..." Vicky collapsed against the ground. Foxy crushed the core and blew the dust over the slowly dying Vicky.

"Vicky!"

The last thing Vicky heard before she dipped down into the eternal darkness of the void.

"Vicky!"

"Vicky!"

"Vicky wake up!"

Two yellow eyes sliced through the darkness, blinding Vicky temporally. She found herself in a bed, with the sheets roughly thrown over her. C-16 stood beside her. "Vicky are you ok?" C-16 asked, leaning the vixen. Vicky shot up, she felt the wetness of tears around her eyes. She pulled herself into a ball, still reliving the horror of the dream. "Vicky are you ok?" C-16 asked. Vicky gently sobbed, before telling C-16. "I'm fine it was just a bad dream." "Dream?" C-16 puzzled. "You know, a thing that happens during sleep." Vicky said between sobs. C-16 sat next to the sobbing Vixen. "Tell me what happened during the dream?" C-16 asked. "It started with me and Foxy and I on a beach..." Vicky wiped tears from her eyes. "He was like possessed or something and, he..."

"Killed me..." Vicky said sadly. C-16 didn't know how to react to that. He placed an arm around her to attempt to help. C-16 had no programming for situations like this. Vicky leaned in to the drone, making C-16's arm wrap around her more. "Does this help?" C-16 asked. "Yes." Vicky said, "Why do you ask?" Vicky looked to C-16. "I am attempting to learn." C-16 said. "What do you think is wrong with Foxy?" Vicky asked. "I do not know..." C-16 said sadly.

[Fritz's POV]

Betrayed.

I was betrayed.

I was not the killer, I was the tool used to kill five innocents. Not just innocents, kids! All because I believed that Walk man. I wanted to kill myself for my sins, but since I already died That option was not on offer no more.

I was hungry for vengeance. I couldn't take the spirit on alone. But who else was also thirsty for vengeance like I was? It made sense that I a line myself with the guard and the others. But, would they allow me among them? After all I did, most likely they would want me dead. Risk equal reward, huge risk equals redemption. I destroy the spirit, maybe I will be redeemed for my sins.

The last blood I spill will be that of evil.

[No POV, mikes apartment.]

7am.

"Glad you guys all fit here." Mike said. "Thank god for the air bed and sheet sale..." Zach said jokingly. "And the guy at the counter thought us three were cos playing." Neyo added. Mike relaxed back in his recliner. Neyo relaxed back over the whole couch, Zach had pulled a chair from the dining table. "I'm surprised I haven't fell asleep yet," Mike joked. "Eh, you can sleep If you can, I think we could stay quiet." Neyo said. "Thought you two would be equally tired." Mike added. "Nah, my cyborgnectics allow me to avoid sleep a lot longer." Zach said, "You, Neyo?" "I'm used to it, I probably sleep a couple hours today then be fine for a few days. I'll just eat like a pig." Neyo joked. "I got to make a few calls," Mike said getting up and moving to his phone.

Vicky and C-16 emerged from Mikes small office room where they had spent the night. "Morning all." Vicky greeted warmly. "Tori is still in there." C-16 said pointing to the door. Neyo sat upright on the couch so Vicky and C-16 could join him. Vicky sat down next to the commando while C-16 stood against the wall, near Mike's small TV. "I don't know why you guys just didn't go in the guest room with the others?" Neyo asked. "I told you not enough space." Vicky teased, giving Neyo a friendly punch to the arm.

Mike walked back into the room. All were shocked when the purple man appeared in the centre of the room.


	8. Bored' games

**Hey Guys, I have been working I on a lot more stories then I should. One thing assured is that This story will continued and maybe Bonie's secret crush, I don't know like shit my writing happens. XD**

Chapter 8 bored games.

Zach pulled the chair from under neath him. Brandishing it as crude weapon to smash the purple man with. Neyo stopped Zach as he noticed the universal sign of surrendering. Zach placed the chair back on the floor. "C-16 keep your weapons at ready." Vicky commanded. The skull masked C-16 nodded and kept both of arm cannons trained on the purple man. Fritz had ducked low and had held his hands out for protection. When he opened his eyes, the growling Vixen and powered armoured commando was a sign to show he wasn't welcome. "Zach chair!" Neyo commanded. Zach threw the chair to Neyo, who effortlessly caught it. Neyo sat the chair behind Fritz, then forcefully made Fritz sit. "Who are you and what do you want?" Vicky demanded.

Fritz looked around for a softer character that might take pity for him. "May I remind you that the my friend C-16 here has two power weapons trained for your head!" Vicky threatened. "Where'd this come from?" Zach asked Mike. Mike shrugged his shoulders. "My name is Fritz Smith. I came here to apologise..." Fritz said softly. "Apologise? You killed on of our Friends and turned some of us against us!" Vicky roared. Tears flowed in a passionate rage for Vicky. "Vicky, are you ok?" C-16 asked raising his combat mask. "C-16 I'm fine!" Vicky roared. "Please attempt to calm down..." C-16 begged as his weapons transformed back to his arms. C-16 made Vicky back against the couch, she began to sob. C-16 comforted her to the best of his abilities. Fritz stood from the chair to approach the sobbing Vixen. C-16 stopped him, with a simple hand symbol. "Is she ok?" Fritz asked the drone.

"Her boyfriend was turned against us... She misses him deeply." C-16 diagnosed. "I'm sorry for what I did, I was the biggest tool in the industry." Fritz apologised to Vicky. "Look I know I've done you all wrong, but I was only the tool use to do all those horrible things. The True Killer isn't me..." Fritz admitted. "What a load of crap!" Neyo thought aloud. "I saw you detonate a bomb on Goldie!" "It wasn't a bomb..." Fritz admitted. "I was being black mailed by a voice in this Walkman. I think he transferred into your Friend!" Zach knew this was sounding faker by the minute, but then it him why would he come here and say things like that. "Alright, how do we know we can trust you?" Mike questioned. Fritz paused and thought hard of a good reason. Mike's guest room opened.

Marionette poked her head through the door. "Because I brought this chain of reactions to a start." Fritz said, he knew that marionette had killed herself after she saw what a monster fritz had become. "He's right..." Puppet admitted. All didn't know how to react but C-16 then asked, "How?" "It started with me repairing Chica, I had to change her motor oil. I got a can from a self, then this shadow forced the shelf down killing me and turning..." Then it struck Fritz, that shadow that killed him was the Walkman. "...into the person I am today. When puppet dumped me in the ocean, after six or so months I washed ashore. My Walkman told me I was a spirit of vengeance and at that point I believed him. So for my vengeance I killed the five kids..." Fritz admitted. "...which turned the Toys to hating all adults and the bite." Eddy added joining in the conversation. "...and my and your death, Eddy!" Marionette threw out. "...after you killed the kids I slowly stuffed each one in a new Mark three, replacing the AI's chips with the older models chips."

"Then I bought the company, I sold the toys and Eddy" Leonardo said coming out from the guest room. "Then the company fell in decline and Foxy was damaged and in a state of disrepair." Vicky added. "I was hired." Mike said. "Relyin and I were hired to repair the animatronics..." C-16 said. "You bought me to life!" Vicky said smiling at C-16. "Then I thought with Paul over buying my company when it became successful..." Leonardo added. "Then we all literally fought Paul for the company..." Mike added. "I was turned against you..." C-16 admitted. "I deid..." Fazbear said. "Me and Eddy changed side of this fight..." Tori said getting up. "You guys battled, I was I hired to suppress Relyin. But I was following orders from TLR HQ." Zach. "Interesting..." C-16 said. "Why do you think that?" Mike asked. "Because of Fritz's actions all of us have met." C-16 said. C-16 stood up and projected a flow chart on the wall.

"So I bought you all together by killing five kids..." Fritz said. "By this really well presented flow chart, yes." Neyo said. "Still don't trusted him..." Zach said aloud. "That makes two of us." Tori said. Mike noticed the badge pinned on his shirt. It was the night watch badge, it was quite weathered and old but Mike knew it was a night watch badge. "A night watch man?" He whispered to himself. "What did you just say?" Fritz asked pointing to Mike. "Are you a night watch man?" Mike said aloud. "I was before..." Fritz said. "To much dramatic suspense for in this story Im going out for a walk." Zach said breaking the fourth wall. "Zach the forth wall, is there for a reason." Neyo commanded. "Forth wall?" Vicky muttered. "Not important." Neyo shot back. "I'm going to go see what's around." Neyo said leaving Mikes apartment. "Dude you'll get seen!" Fritz warned. "No I won't because."

Neyo touched his WMC and slowly vanished. "Tada!" Neyo said from a voiceless body. "Cloak. Now if you excuse me I'm going for a walk."Guys keep an eye on Fritz and keep quiet I'm going to catch up on sleep." Mike said, disappearing behind his rooms door. "So C-16 what are you going to do?" Vicky asked. "Perform maintenance and modify myself," C-16 said. "What about you Tori?" Vicky asked. "I don't know, I really have nothing to do." Tori said rubbing her head. Marionette sat cross legged and began humming gently to her self. "What are you doing?" C-16 asked politely. "Meditating." The marionette said barely breaking her pose. "What does one do to meditate?" C-16 asked sitting down next to the marionette. "Sit like this and utter Om, I think about current events. At least that's how I think you meditate." Puppet said, opening one eye to think about it.

C-16 sat cross legged, his screen eyes were replaced with lines representing closed eyes. He hummed quietly and gently. "I don't get how he isn't worried by what's been happening lately?" Tori protested. "Neither do I," Vicky said.

"I am thinking Eddy and Leo might have something to do..." Tori said, gesturing Vicky to follow.

"So I'm left here with the meditating two?" Fritz said, a little annoyed. C-16 nodded while humming and remaining in pose. "Great." Fritz said sinking back into Mikes recliner. All wasn't bad for Fritz's, certainly this chair was great thing for him. "You could watch the television." Marionette said aloud, not breaking her meditation focus. "Good idea." Fritz said walking to the TV to turn it on. "Fritz you can use a remote," C-16 said pointing out the remote. "Thanks, eyes." Fritz said. "I am C-16," C-16 said, his eyes returning on screen. Fritz sat down and turned the volume low and began Chanel flicking. "Meditation is un feasible." C-16 finally giving it up. C-16 turned to the screen, nothing but adverts for something called a NutriBullet, C-16 had no desire for it or need for it. "What program is being interrupted by the mindless advertising?" C-16 asked. Fritz pressed the info button. "Top gear. Motoring show." Fritz said.

5pm.

"What other games could we do?" Eddy asked. After they had packed up a warn board game known as Jenga the animatronics had exhausted Mikes three board games. "Are C-16 and marionette done with Chess?" Leonardo asked. Over in the other room C-16 and Marionette were raging a hard long war of Chess while Fritz watched them intently. Vicky pulled her head back in the room sadly shaking her head. "Mr Fazbear do you know of any games?" Eddy asked. "No and its Leonardo now." Leonardo said. "And I'm not your Boss any more Jeremy." C-16 lost his bishop to Marionettes king, ending the chess game in a stale mate. "Good game, I really enjoyed that." Marionette said offering her hand to shake. C-16 gladly shook puppet's hand, congratulating her, "I really enjoyed as well." "We should probably give this to the others now," Marionette said. C-16 nodded.

C-16 over driver his system to pack away the pieces and board back into the box. He then followed marionette back into the kitchen where the others had settled in comfortably to play games. Fritz followed after. Fritz was pulled aside when a knock at Mike's front door called to him. Fritz opened the door to see Neyo and Zach standing shoulder to shoulder. "They let you live to be their butler..." Neyo teased. Fritz growled. "Relax, dude he's just teasing." Zach affirmed. The two pushed past and into the apartment. "So what you guys doing?" Zach asked the group.

"Nothing." Vicky sadly. "We were playing board games, but there's only so many times you can play Jenga..." Eddy said. "Me and C-16 were playing a extremely equal game of chess," Puppet acclaimed. "What could we do?" Leonardo said. "All the games I play with my friends are lethal." Neyo admitted, sitting himself down at the table. "Yeah me too." Zach said sitting next to Neyo. Mike appeared in the kitchen, missing his night watch hat and the black tie that went with his uniform. "Thanks for letting me sleep guys..." Mike thanked.

[back at the pizzeria]

The True Killer knew he needed more then 4 night mare inducing animatronics. There was the pile of animatronics and endoskeletons corpses out side, a lot of them were missing limbs and heads. Then it struck the rage filled spirit, zombies the ultimate fear. He could create an Army of zombies, using his power. But one wrecked body stood out. True killer had the the body brought before him by the lavender rabbit. It was more refined and advanced then the simply built animatronics. It was heavily damaged but using my raw power I could repair the armoured robot. Only three digits could be seen on the robots left shoulder.

C 16.

**I love plot twists!**


	9. Zombitronics

**Hey Guys the other guy here.**

**So soon, but not in this chapter Relyin will be returning I have thought of three completely idiotic but awesome ideas for how he should come back in. PM or review on which one you want.**

**A) Gets a ride from the old spice power guy.**

**B) Walking Dead's Daryl Gives him a lift.**

**C) Giant mech joyride.**

Chapter 9 Zombitronics

True Killer raised a hand towards the wreckage formerly know as C-16. The drone floated in the air, in cased in a purple energy.

In Mike's apartment, C-16 was alerted by the impossible, one of his destroyed bodies reactivated. "That can not be possible." C-16 said aloud, making his screen display an alert symbol. "What can't be possible?" Mike asked the drone. "Model E522 is reactivated." C-16 said aloud. Only Neyo would know that code, leaving the others with a look of confusion. "I'm going to guess that involves your old body..." Vicky said. "an here I was, thinking I was the only one who knew C-16's codes." Neyo said giving a thumbs up to the Vixen. "C-16 play the view of the old body..." Vicky commanded. "You are good." Tori complemented Vicky. "Projecting feed." C-16 said, projecting the feed from his old body.

With in seconds the scattered remains of the former C-16 reconnected together. It was still missing some parts, which were destroyed in the fight. True killer used his power to fully repair the bot.

"C-16 blast him!" Neyo commanded. "I can not control this body, their is another AI in control. In fact I am losing feed." C-16 stated. "C-16 can you hack into the CCTV located in the pizzeria?" Mike asked. "Good idea. Attempting that..." C-16 said. Momentarily losing image but then showing the showing the scene from above. "I think I know who the AI is..." Tori said. "What's an AI?" Fritz asked. "Artificial Intelligence." C-16 said. "Tori who is the AI?" Neyo asked. "Paul would know more though. We called him Dark, he is like a psychotic C-16. He hurt me really bad..." Tori said sadly.

True Killer wasn't satisfied with the Drone. He flooded the drone with his power, changing it and making it more powerful. C-16 estimated that Dark now equal his power level. The drone grew more bulky with the extra armour added. The drone glowed red through cracks and the eyes on the screen face. One thing had changed with Dark though, much to the surprise of the group. He was a she now. "What do you wish me to do?" Dark said in a women's voice. "Firstly block their view." True killer said. Dark's arm transformed into the cannon, which she pointed at the camera.

"I lost the feed." C-16 said as Dark destroyed the camera. "This might be really bad now," Tori said. "Dark's a women, now..." Eddy said glancing to C-16, with a devilish smile breaking on his face. "I estimate Dark's power levels equal the prototype ENA body." C-16 said,almost worried. "That's bad," Zach said jokingly. "Why can't for once can't we have the upper hand and they don't out number use so much! Why Other Guy why!" Zach thought to himself. "I say we need to know exactly what where up against, we charge in with out the knowledge, it could be Gallipoli all over again!" Neyo said. "What?" Vicky asked. "A battle during world war 1, where the British intelligence had landed Anzac troops in the most defended area of Turkish resistance. It was considered a massive failure due to high troop loss." C-16 said, "It Is also a code in the grey knight military, meaning wrong." "Guys follow me, we can make a plan in my office." Mike said walking to his small office.

The group barely fitted in the small office. "Firstly, like Neyo said. We need info of what we are up against. Any volunteers?" Mike said, sitting down at his desk. He clicked the pen. "I will." C-16 said. "Count me in." Vicky said. "What about you Zach?" Neyo asked. "Nah,I more one to improvise and act as it goes." Zach said. "Is anyone else surprised Vicky's going with C-16?" Leonardo said. "I guess I could drive you guys there and back here," Mike said ignoring Leonardo.

C-16 nodded. "We should wait for Relyin before we actually attack." Neyo said. "Why?" Eddy asked. "It wouldn't be the same..." Neyo said. Mike, Vicky and C-16 left the apartment, but before Mike left he grabbed his night watch cap. "Oh yeah Mike!" Neyo called from the front door. Mike walked to the commando. Neyo held a holster containing a pistol, in his other hand a small ear piece. "It's Dangerous to go alone take these." Neyo joked. "Thanks, any thing I should know?" Mike said taking the items from Neyo. "Standard Special agent kit. 4 15 energy cell clips, SAS-44 heavy shot magnum, laser edged knife and a stock of goodies for all your needs." Neyo said showing Mike how to choke the pistol. "Each clip should give you around 250-300 shots." "Thanks." Mike said, clipping the ear piece on. "One more thing, the gun kicks like a bitch and there's a small nob on the back, three modes included, heavy shot - semiauto, medium -full auto and stun\EMP mode." Neyo added. "You said one more..." Mike said a wide smile split his face. "Yeah counting's not my forte." Neyo mocked himself. "Any thing else?" Mike asked still smiling. "If I had one another full assault 4 power armour, you would be wearing it." Neyo said playfully. Mike got in his car.

Vicky and C-16 sat in the back seats. "I see Neyo armed you." C-16 said to Mike. "Yeah - what's with the outrageous amounts of ammo per clip?" Mike asked. "In your time you use bullets in a clip. In around the 26th century energy based weapons replace most projectile based weapons. In the 30th century man began putting energy cells in clips to maximise shots." C-16 told Mike. "That's kind of cool - when do I get one?" Vicky asked playfully. "Mike drop us to Relyins ware house - the side not facing the pizzeria." C-16 instructed. "Sure," Mike said. "I have one more question about the future." Vicky asked, "Are we still around?" C-16 searched his data bases. One file was found, labeled 'animatronic pizzeria chain becomes one of the oldest running franchises'. "Yes." C-16 said. "Cool." Vicky said. "Is time travel illegal." Mike asked. "On the prime Timeline yes, but civilian travel on alternates, even they are in a confined state of travel, if go wrong and something's messed up. TLRs all called into repair. However TLR's are aloud to explore and alter exact duplicates of the Prime timeline in return for their service." C-16 explained. "That's kind of cool - what else do you get for being a TLR?" Mike asked. "That is classified Im afraid." C-16 said.

"Here... What the?" Mike said turning on on to the street of the pizzeria. C-16 and Vicky peared forward, to find a line of police vehicles blocking both ways of the street. There was even a Navy blue APC with Swat branded on the side. A police beaconed Mike to park on the side of the road. Mike parked and rolled down his window. "Good evening officer?" Mike greeted. "Good evening to you sir. Wait is that an animatronic fox in the back?" The officer said. Mike glanced back to see Vicky attempting to hide, she sat back down next to C-16. Mike Quilty smiled. "Don't bother, I'll get Anderson..." The officer said walking over to one of the swat. "Hello Anderson," C-16 said to the officer in heavy swat gear. Anderson pulled his face mask down, then greeted the drone, "Hello C-16. I'm assuming your Mike right?" "That I am officer." Mike said. "Look there is a little situation with these things coming from your pizzeria, I'm afraid I can't let you through." Anderson said.

"Wait what?" Mike asked the officer. "Some old wrecked animatronics have been crawling out, kind of like Zombies now that I think about it." Anderson said. "Zombitronimcs!" Vicky said. "There's this other thing that looks like C-16 that destroyed our earlier line," Anderson said pointing to the line of wrecked cars across the entrance point. Anderson was interrupted by the loud whooshing sound as a military black hawk chopper flew over head. "I'm not sure exactly what's happening, but I know it's got nothing to do with you guys now..." Anderson repeated. "Relyin said thanks for delivering the swords." C-16 said. "Happy to help." Anderson said. "Can we go In at all?" Mike asked. "Maybe Relyin's warehouse, but I wouldn't go in the pizzeria." Anderson told Mike. "Dude I took the night watch, dead shift." Mike said, "and still do..." "No, I mean you will be pull and teared apart within seconds of entering that place." Anderson told Mike. A military truck pulled next to Mikes car, C-16 watched as a dozen of soldiers ran out from the back. "I didn't think it was that big of a problem..." Anderson said watching more trucks pull up.

Finally a forest camouflaged tank rolled in. That loud sound of gun shots broke through the air like a knife through hot butter. Screams as the swat APC exploded, into a ball of heat. Anderson raised his assault rifle carbine as the group of soldiers were over whelmed by the well named zombitronics. "Anderson get in!" C-16 yelled. Anderson climbed in as Mike span the car around to drive. Mike gunned his car through a gap between the tank and a military truck. C-16 watched as on of the police cars was threw aside by Dark. Dark raised the cannon towards the tank, the tank fired an explosive shot at the drone. Dark only slide back a few feet, before blasting the tank several times with the cannon. The tanks crew bailed from their machine and were mopped up by the zombitronics. "You mind?" Anderson said, pointing towards the window. "Roll it down." Mike demanded.

Back at Mikes house Neyo could hear screaming and gun shots. Fritz could hear it too, being how loud it was he wondered if Neyo was still able to hear after that. Fritz didn't waste time teleporting into Mikes car.

"Oh my god!" Vicky yelped as Fritz teleported in the middle seat. "Oh, this is worst then I thought!" Fritz yelled. Anderson pulled his weapon back in. "Where did you come from?" Anderson said to Fritz. "He's Fritz, powers are his thing!" Mike said swerving around the corner. "How hots that barrel?" Fritz asked Anderson. "Well I just emptied a clip," Anderson said reloading his weapon. "Fire another!" Fritz demanded as he teleported on to the roof. Anderson fired his weapon until a spark. Fritz grew the flame and balled it in each fist. He sprayed it making a wall of fire. Stoping most of the zombitronics. One threw itself towards Fritz. Fritz blasted it skeet style. He teleported back in the car. "Those endos are history." Fritz said. "Mike do me a favour and drop me at the station," Anderson said.

Mike pulled up at the station Anderson ran in side. "Let's get back to my apartment and hope those..." Mike said. "Zombitronics." Vicky interrupted. "Yeah, didn't go far."


	10. Relyins Return (Epic)

Chapter 10.

Authors notes.

Hey guys, so the voting thing was a tie between b and c. Which, I had to decide how Relyin would return. I was going to go with the giant mech, but after watching a shit ton of walking dead, the image of Daryl crying burned in to my head and he had to make a cameo. Please don't hate me. But doing the option thing, I might end up doing it again. But for now this is cheap cards and table signing off.

Authors notes over.

"Hope Mike doesn't mind I had some food." Zach said tucking into some potato chips. "How much?" Neyo asked, still trying to reconnect with Mike after Fritz had teleported away. "All of it." Zach said with his mouth full. "How much was there?" Tori asked. "Enough to feed a guy for week or so." Zach said having another handful of chips. "Gees." Tori said aloud. "I have been living off meal bars for the past few months, I'm hungry as ever." Zach said. "Can I wear the helmet?" Tori asked Neyo. Neyo shook his head. "Please." Tori said playfully. "Fine." Neyo, said unlocking and depressurising his helmet. He passed it to Tori who put her head into the helmet. "This is cooler then I thought." Tori said looking around in the helmet. She looked at Neyo and ID and info popped up around her view. "Even in Your ID photo your got the helmet on..." Tori commented.

"Alright that's enough time in the helmet." Neyo said outstretching a hand for the helmet. He pulled the armour back on as soon as Tori removed it. "It's a cool looking helmet though." Tori commented. Neyo took pride in his customised armour, every battle adding to the scars on it and Neyo would add he three favourite colours, Black, navy blue and light grey in a new pattern. "So we just going to wait for them to get home?" Leonardo asked. "I would think so." Fritz said teleporting to the centre of the room. "5 minutes away." Fritz said, stealing the words from Neyo's mouth. "I think you got the ability to disrupt radio chatter." Neyo told Fritz. "That's cool I guess." Fritz said, in a apologetic tone. "So what happened?" Tori asked. "I think Mike should tell you." Fritz said sitting down in Mikes recliner.

Moments later Mike walked through the garage door. "One word that might worry you!" Vicky called to Neyo, "Zombitronics," "I'm guessing it went badly." Tori said to Vicky. "We didn't go in." C-16 told Neyo. "We went there and there was a police blockade on the street. Anderson talked to us, then the military showed up and..." Mike was suddenly interrupted by Vicky. "We were attacked by Zombietronics! And Dark! She liked destroyed a tank in a few shots!" "Stupid true killer, don't he know how many people have prepared for the zombie apocalypse." Zach commented. "Anderson's ok?" Neyo asked. "Yes." C-16 said, "To make matters worst Dark's AI has evolved, she has access to more then the dark mattor cannons." C-16 stomped across the room.

"So we are sitting here while it's possible the zombie apocalypse is starting?" Eddy asked the group.

[outside Mikes apartment block.]

"Thanks Daryl." Relyin said climbing from the truck. "No problem happy to be out of the apocalypse for a few hours." Daryl said. "You keep the Rick-tatorship going." Relyin joked as he got his duffle bag from the back of the truck. Daryl smirked. "You keep them alive too." Daryl said. "Stay Legend-Daryl." Relyin punned. "Alright see you later." Daryl called, saying good bye. "Hope you don't get mauled by walkers, mate!" Relyin called as Daryl drove off. "Now, readers you are probably wondering how Daryl will return to the Walking dead." Relyin spoke through this sentence directly to you the reader. "Because he is the all powerful Daryl Dixon."

[Back in Mike's Aparment.]

"knock! Knock!" Relyin yelled at Mike's door. C-16 went to the door excitedly. "Hey C-16!" Relyin greeted excitedly. "That was a fast conquest." Neyo commented. "I'm just twenty months older then when you last saw me." Relyin joked. "There goes another TLR rule." Zach said. "Meh," Relyin joked not caring about one of the main rule of the TLR code. Time travel was to remain parallel, meaning the more time you spent in the past or future the further you had to travel in to the past or future. What Zach didn't know is Relyin had had a deal with the the time editor, due to his partner ship and sponsor to the TLRs. "Swiggty swag what's in the bag?" Vicky said in her performing accent. "Tools and things." Relyin said, "kind of worried you guys killed your self. Had my satellite swing over to fine Dark's back and we'll right now you are here." "So I'm assuming you know every thing that happened?" Eddy said. "I know what C-16 and Neyo saw, plus my satellite feed." Relyin said.

"So you know what happen?" Vicky said. "Well not every detail and I would know what happen to allow you let him come along with you?" Relyin said. "I'm Fritz." Fritz spat in an annoyed tone. "I liked purple guy better. Relyin." Relyin said playfully. The two shock hands. "I see you got odd eyes too." Fritz said noticing the odd golden of Relyins eyes. Common ground was found, Fritz's natural blue had been lost to unnatural all white pair of eyes. "I have been cramped up in a car for a few hours, Zach want to go out for run?" Relyin said dumping the bag on the small coffee table. "Nah, dude I'm full, I ain't all the food." Zach said. Mike checked his fridge, to find even his freshly bought eggs were gone. He frowned at Zach. "I could go with you..." Fritz said. "Sure, let's go man!" Relyin said.

The pair left Mikes apartment. "When I said run, I meant we are going for a long run followed by urban parkour." Relyin said to Fritz. "How long?" Fritz asked. "At least into down town." Relyin said pointing in to lively lights of the centre of town. "Bet I can beat you to the top of the the tallest building." Fritz said. Relyin flashed behind Fritz surprising him. "You can't beat someone who can move faster then light." Relyin taunted. Fritz teleported behind Relyin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can you beat someone who teleport," Fritz said, with the sickening smile spilling his teeth. "Ohh I like this killer." Relyin teased. "Now let's see who gets up there first." Ffitz said. "Meet you up there!" Relyin said flashing away, instantly Fritz teleported.

The two appeared on the top of the building. Relyin was winded by the sudden exertion of energy. "Alright... I really want to know how to teleport now..." Relyin spat between breaths. Fritz smiled. "Who else can do it?" Fritz asked intrigued. "Golden Freddy." Relyin said smiling. Fritz knew the yellow bear suit well. He had committed the murder of five innocent kids, forever staining him and the suit with innocent blood. Fritz didn't like to dwell on those horrid memories, but his mind often lagged onto them. "I know what you are thinking, I know the thought." Relyin said, lingering in Fritz's mind. "What?" Fritz asked. "Look, I'm an energy being and I have certain abilities. One of is to control and read people's minds," Reylin said, "I know what you have done Mr Fritz Smith..." Fritz pulled away. "Dude, it's ok. I know the feeling. You think you're the good guy, but after you do the final act. You realise that doing what you thought was good had turned you to a monster." Relyin said, his natural happiness slowly seeped away into an empathetic sadness. "I know that you killed the five kids, or should I have said was use to kill the kids," Relyin said as if he knew exactly what Fritz would have said. "How to do you know the feeling?" Fritz questioned. Relyin smilied as he spoke, "I'm an Assassin dude, I don't all ways kill the bad guys." Relyin paused, as he pulled the memory from his mind.

"It was a man who chose not to serve for my tyrant master who used me. He begged for his life. But for my own selfish need, I drove the blade through his heart. At least his death was quick now that I think about it..." Relyin said. "Why did you follow the master them?" Fritz asked. "He held my family kept them at knife point. If I disobeyed they were killed." Relyin said. "You had a family?" Fritz asked. "Well, not in the sense your thinking. It was a team of assassins, they knew the master was evil but I followed on. But that's another story for another day..." Relyin said. Fritz smiled, he didn't know why though. "Its not always black and white, sometimes there's the grey in our case." Fritz said as if he finally knew the words to describe his state.

"Indeed mate, indeed mate." Relyin said. "Look, if no one else trusts you, I do." Relyin said. "Should we head back?" Fritz asked. Relyin nodded and leaped from the side of the building, a second later he flew back up hovering above the edge of the building. "Meet you back there!" Relyin said diving along the edge of the building. Relyin shot down along the side of the building only millimetres from smashing into glass and concrete of the building. Only metres before crashing into the street Relyin pulled up and flown along the street line following the road to Mike's apartment. Fritz followed along teleporting building to building following Relyin along the street. Fritz teleported onto a narrow sign, he lost his footing. Fritz plummeted to the street below, covering his face before hitting the hard side walk. Fritz stopped in mid air to find himself inches from the ground. Relyin had caught his foot and held him from the ground. "Teleport."

Fritz did as told and teleported back onto a roof top. Relyin boosted down the road and Frritz followed. The two reached the block where Mike had lived. Relyin landed and Fritz teleported within a arms length of the door. Fritz gave Relyin a friendly punch in the arm, Relyin returned the favour with a hearty punch. Fritz knocked hard on the door, a moment later Mike opened the door letting the two in.

"Guys I'm going to bed," Neyo announced, "sweet dreams soldier!" Eddy barked in a playful tone. "Me too," Zach said. "Keep it down for those two, we owe them that." Mike said in a commanding tone. Neyo took the guest room and Zach relaxed back in office. "So what happened to allow Mr Smith here to join up with you?" Relyin asked. "Common enemy?" "Yes and he said please." Vicky said. Fritz smiled. "C-16 I got the parts you requested." Relyin said to his robotic friend. "What parts did you want?" Leonardo asked. C-16 tilted his head on the side as Relyin toyed around with his neck joint. Relyin unzipped the duffle bag and pulled a x shaped pack, with clear tubes containing small grey bug like micro drones forming the X. "Presenting the nano drone attachment and the control mechanism." Relyin said stabbing a small hexagon shaped chip into C-16's neck. He then pulled a small screw and began bolting the pack to C-16's back.

"You'll love these," Relyin said with a childish grin. "That smile can't be good," Eddy teased, "Last time you said that Chica died." Relyin chuckled. "...and I fixed her." "Any one for a round of Jenga?" Tori asked the group. Fritz, Eddy and Leonardo all chimed together "Sure." "What about you Relyin?" Eddy asked. Relyin declined with a shake of his head. "C-16?" Leonardo asked. "No thank you," C-16 declined but then changed his answer, "Yes, I will actually partake in this Jenga."

"Vicky?" Tori asked her fellow vixen. Vicky declined polity. "No." The group left the room leo o aving Relyin carving a small log and Vicky lying on the couch. "What you doing with the log?" Vicky asked, rolling over to watch Relyin slice the log. "Carving," Relyin replied. "What are carving?" Vicky asked. "I don't know exactly yet." Relyin said carving the log.

**So what should I do Next? And remember no idea is to stupid!**

**P, P, P, P, POWER!**


	11. Plan, Plans and a plan

**Hey Guys!**

**It's El other guy here! Just finished the chapter and I hope you like it. I'm going to another choice thing for fun again. This has nothing to do with the story, but your favourite character. So PM and review this your fav character and what you want them to do!**

Chapter 11.

Mike threw himself around in his bed restlessly. All was quiet, the animatronics had decided to attempt sleeping again and Relyin shut off C-16. Fritz and Relyin were the only awake in the apartment, they sat out side in the moist grass talking among themselves. But still Mike was restless.

"Mike..."

Mike swore he heard a whisper of his name. Even through his ear plugs. He looked around his dark shadow lit room, nothing stood. Maybe it was time Mike remembered that impossible was becoming more possible, with the two TLRs and sentient animatronics his life was far from normal. Sure he had hallucinations in the past back in his first few days as night watch, but after he learned the animatronics weren't out for his skin he grew friends with them. Mike slowly drifted into sleep, recalling his tale.

Mike found him self in a dream.

"This place has gone down hill since I had seen it..." Mike commented on the state of the withered sign and entrance of the animatronic pizzeria. He left his car and treaded over the loose stones of the car park. 11:53 his Digital watch read. Mike pushed open the glass door, with a loud strain noise flooding through the pizzeria. The lights were still on. Mr Fazbear darted into Mike's view, but not as the animatronic leopard but the man he was once. "Frank Fazbear," Mr Fazbear said extending his open hand to Mike. "Mike Schmidt." Mike said shaking Mr Fazbear's hand. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Mr Fazbear said warmly. "Now I'll give you a quick tour before you'll have to go on reserve power." Mr Fazbear walked into the dinning area, Mike followed along. Fazbear opened the door to the closed Pirates Cove. Mike watched as Fazbear opened the purple curtains.

"Meet Foxy the pirate Captain." Mr Fazbear said. Fazbear picked the fallen over sign and placed back in front of the curtains. Sorry out of order, the sign read. "I would love to have him operating, but due to an event we are not aloud to allow Foxy here to perform." Mr Fazbear said.

"These three are our Band." Fazbear said pointing to three animatronics on stage. He pointed to the bear. "Freddy the bear," Fazbear pointed to Chica, "Chica he chicken, she's not a duck." Mike had thought at first she was a duck too. "and my personal favourite Bonnie the Bonnie." at that point Mike thought the rabbit had winked at him. "Now your office is down there, see you tomorrow morning."

3am. "What the? Where did the rabbit and bird go?" Mike said seeing Freddy lone on stage. He stuck his head out in the east hall way. Bonnie stood there staring coldly to Mike. "Oh shit!" Mike said as the rabbit began walking towards him. Mike hit the button hard sealing the right side of his office. He began scanning the building of the bird. Where did she go? Mike wondered. He was to petrified to look out in to the hall to check for her. He pressed the button to light the window. Chica stood there looking into Mikes office. "Oh Shit!" Mike said slamming the right door down. "What hell?" Mike said attempting to calm himself down. He checked if the Bunny was still was there.

Bonnie looked through the window, was he frowning at Mike.

4am. Mike heard the foot steps of the two animatronics leaving. "What the hell?" Mike yelled to the phone. "You didn't mention that!" Mike indeed hated the phone right now. Phone guy was a dick if one thing was assured. "You said they would get quirky, not try to kill me!" Mike relaxed back in his chair and began searching for the animatronics. Freddy stared into the camera on stage, sending a chill down Mike's spine. The curtains of pirates still closed. Bonnie stood in that back room. Signal interrupted. Now Bonnie gave the finger to the camera. Mike returned it by giving the finger to the tablet.

Finally Mike left at six am.

6am. Mike awoke feeling a little tired. Mike knew why he had continued to work the night shift, he had the skill to do it and If he didn't do it someone would take his place and probably die. He never regretted the choice he made. Mike got up and had a shower. He then went to his kitchen. Vicky and C-16 were having a game of chess, Vicky didn't know how to play so C-16 had taught her to play as they played. "Good morning Mike!" Mike turned to the guest room to see Neyo missing his armour. Neyo wore a grey t-shirt with the symbol of the grey Knights on it and a black pair of pants. Neyo's left arm and feet looked mechanical, but his right arm was strong but not overly strong. "Morning Neyo, where is the armour?" Mike asked. "Charging it's self." Neyo said. "So how'd you two sleep?" Vicky asked. "Ok, had a dream though." Mike said. "Same." "What did you dream about?" C-16 asked taking Vicky's pawn with his queen. "Hey"

Mike pulled a box cereal out before replying. "My first night at Freddy's." "What did you dream about Neyo?" Vicky asked. "Losing my arm and legs." Neyo said. "How did you?" Mike asked. "Explosion. Luckily C-16 and Relyin found me before I bleed out." Mike and Neyo sat down and began eating cereal. "Check mate." C-16 said moving his queen. "What how?" Vicky said scanning the game. "Your king can not move." C-16 said. "Ok, good game I guess." Vicky said. Relyin and Fritz entered the apartment laughing. "I guess you too are getting along," Neyo said eating another bite of cereal. "Wait didn't Zach eat all the food?" Vicky said. "I restored the stock." Relyin said. "So what's the plan?" Fritz asked. Mikes phone buzzed. Two texts.

"Got it, I'll be over around 8." Paul had texted.

"Roger that. Cya around 8 :)" Velma had texted.

"I guess we plan our attack at eight when Velma and Paul get here." Mike said. Another alert on Mikes phone.

"Haha made you check your phone XD. -Relyin."

"Very funny Relyin," Mike said. Zach got up and began cooking some toast. "Morning all!" He said dropping two slices of bread in the toaster. "Morning Zach!" C-16 called back mimicking Zach's voice. Vicky laughed. "lol." Neyo said dryly, throwing the bowl in the dish washer. Zach must of inhaled the toast because he was cooking two more pieces. "Well I'm going to get my armour back on." Neyo said. Mike had finished his bowl and had placed it in the sink.

8am. Mike opened the door to see Velma and Paul waiting. "Hey Mike!" Velma greeted. Velma hurried in. "Hello," Paul said. Mike had cleared his dinning room table for a massive piece of paper to lie there where they would plan an attack. "Mike its him." Paul whispered seeing Fritz. "No it's ok, he's on our side." Relyin assured. "I'm Fritz." Fritz said offering a hand to Paul. "Paul," Paul said shaking his hand. "and the two former antagonists meet..." Zach muttered to Relyin. Relyin chuckled. "Keep the forth wall breaks to a minimum." Neyo replied. "Sure mate." Relyin said.

"Let's get planing," Velma said. "C-16 do you recon you could make like a map of the pizzeria and street." Neyo said. "On it!" C-16 said sketching with a blue marker. Seconds later half the paper was covered in a detailed map. "Wow," Vicky said in awe. "C-16 we must of got a few seconds of a glance at this," Mike said, C-16 had even included the police and military blockades. "The Intel is old though." C-16 said in a remorseful tone. "He's right by now there could be blocks covered by the zombitronics." Neyo said. "How bout we go loud and draw all of them for a slaughter," Paul said. "One problem, Dark." Tori commented. "C-16 and I could draw Dark away while you guys attack!" Vicky said. "If you're going to do that, I should give you something." Relyin said. "Wait, Relyin what if we pull Project Kayne and literally cut through the defences." Neyo said.

"A class 13 mech like Kayne would most likely flatten the city. Maybe a class 5 would be the go." Relyin said sadly. "What a dreadnought or a lemur?" Neyo said. "Wait someone explain what the mech class is?" Fritz said. "The bigger the mech, the larger class. Project Kayne is 120 metres tall so he's a class 13. Class fives can be 3-7 metres tall." Relyin said, "and Neyo a dreadnought would be the idea here." "Wait you have giant robots!" Velma said. "Kinda," Relyin said.

"I have an idea." Mike said. "Go on." Leonardo said. "Well, Fritz, Neyo, Zach and Relyin could distract the zombitronics. Vicky and C-16 could lead Dark away. Leonardo, Eddy, Tori, Marinotte could and try and get our Friends out. Paul, Velma and I could distract The true Killer. " Mike said. "I like that plan because I get to kick ass," Zach said happily. "We need to evolve it, make sure we have it in the best odds." C-16 said. "Well while you guys evolve it, Zachary..." Relyin placed a hand on Zach, "Fritz..." Relyin drew the two's attention. "I purpose a little gentlemanly wager, a race." Fritz and Zach smiled. "You have my attention, now go on." Fritz said revealing his set of whit teeth. "A race to the highest point in the city," Zach interrupted Relyin, "No powers!" Relyin and Fritz frowned. "Fine limited power for Fritz!" "Like short range teleporting?" Fritz smiled. Zach nodded.

"We will go out side then we shall begin." Relyin said happily. The three left Mike's apartment. Zach pulled a small device from his belt and held it in his hand. "What's that!" Relyin questioned. "A V.P.D." "What's VPD stand for?" Fritz asked. "It's more fun if you don't know." Zach teased. "Alright 3" Relyin began. Relyins face was inclosed by his helmet and so was his hands by gloves. "2." Fritz said, broadening his stance. As Relyin said one, Zach pressed the button on the device. Zach's cyborg body was sped up as he sprinted into the town. "Dam!" Fritz said, teleporting. Relyin thruster up using his rocket pack and control jets in his boots. "Eat my dust!" Zach called. Relyin laughed. Fritz teleported from building as Relyin jetted over head. Zach hit the side of the building, not even slowing down sprinted on the glass, each step elevating him further up the building.

The Zach slowed on the building stopping as Relyin landed. Both were shocked to find Fritz had beaten them. Relyin flicked his helmet off. "Well, that was fun. What took you two so long?" Fritz teased. "You bet us, how?" Zach asked in disbelief. "That's for me to know and you never to find out." Fritz teased.

Back at Mikes apartment Mike, Eddy, Leonardo and Neyo went over the plan. C-16 and Vicky played Jenga. Marionette and Tori talked. "Well this plan relies on one variable that worries me. C-16 and Vicky have to lead Dark away." Neyo stated. "I know," Mike added. "C-16 they are doubting us!" Vicky said over hearing the conversation. "No they are doubting if Dark, will engage us." C-16 expertly removing a piece from the stack. "I bet we could." Vicky said. She removed a piece. "We could." C-16 agreed, pulling a piece out from the tower, only to have it to collapse. "Oh No." Vicky laughed.

Back on the tower.

"Alright race back to Mikes place?" Relyin asked. "Hell yeah!" Zach leaped from the building, using his VPD again. Relyin followed in suit, leaping from the building and jetting away. Fritz was about to teleport when he heard a scream. Not just any scream a child's scream, it was a little girl in fear for her life. Fritz teleported to where he had thought the sound came from. It was a mother standing on top of a car with her daughter, both were in tears as the zombitronics slowly advanced on them. Fritz felt the grasp of one around his ankle, he kicked it away. The child screamed again, loud enough for Relyin and Zach to hear it. Fritz teleported to mother and child. "I can help you, please trust me!" Fritz begged. The mother nodded. "Give me your hands," Fritz said. The mother daughter both gave Fritz their hands. Fritz teleported them to a roof as Zach and Relyin arrived.

"Fritz are civilians safe?" Relyin asked as he hovered over the building. "Yes..." "My husband's trapped in a petrol station just down the road!" "Got it!" Relyin yelled rocketing down the road. Zach forced his cyborg body to the top speed. The zombitronics were trying to break into a petrol station, Relyin estimated at least a thousand had gathered here. "You seeing this?" Zach asked. "Yeah." Relyin said, "I can clear them but you're going to need to take cover." "What are you going to do?" Zach said ducking into an alley way. "A super nova!" Relyin said diving in to the crowd of Zombitronics. A blast of light and heat that originated from Relyin cover a flew blocks in scrap of animatronics. Relyin fell over. "Zach get the guy." Zach sprinted in and held the man over his shoulder. "You ok?" Zach asked as he passed Relyin. "Just tired as... Something that's really tired." Relyin said tiredly. Zach sprinted up the building and placed the man with his family. "Thank you all!" Zach and Fritz nodded before leaving. Relyin hovered up and flew away.

"Well that was fun!" Relyin said


	12. Update!

**Hey Guys, It's the other Guy here. Just a little update on The True Killer.**

**Ive been really sick as of late and haven't had the energy to write, in fact this the first time in a the past three days I got out of bed. I've been writing another story based off COD zombies before I got sick, hopefully Ill be able to write more of this.**

**As the most interesting man in the would once said,**

**Stay thirsty my friends.**


	13. Loud Thud update

Chapter 12 Loud Thud

With a loud thud and a back breaking impact Relyin crashed into the pavement out side. Fritz teleported beside Relyin's crash site, only Relyin's legs dangled out of the hole he had stabbed himself in. Zach stopped and burst into a tear jerking laugh. He fell over in a laughing fit. Neyo chuckled as he saw Relyins legs kicking around the air. But suddenly, they lagged over. "Fritz could you help me pull him from the ground?" "Sure Neyo." Mike came out side just as Relyin was yanked from the ground. Relyin sang in a very slow tired, almost as if he was drunk. "We're waiting every night To finally roam and invite Newcomers to play..." (If you can tell me the name of that song and the you tuber, you'll get your own OC as a villain in this story!) Mike studied Relyin, before asking Neyo, what was up with him. "He's low on energy, we are going to need get him some energy drinks or something." Zach stood up and finally stopped laughing, "I'll go get some energy drinks, how many?" "Your going to need at least a shopping cart full." C-16 said appearing with Vicky.

Neyo and Fritz helped the low energy Relyin in. Vicky and his gaze locked for a moment. "Foxy... Gone." Relyin mumbled. The two guys managed to lie Relyin on the couch. Vicky repeated what Relyin said, it had disturbed her. No, not just disturbed her, re woken the memories of the times they shared together and the horrible dream. It bought tears to the Vixens eyes. She wouldn't cry, just let the tears sit at her eyes. "Are you ok?" C-16 asked, seeing the glint of tears. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Is it what Relyin said?" C-16 inquired. Vicky nodded. The awkward hug C-16 gave Vicky to help her, was actually calming. "We will get him back." "We will C-16, we will." The two went in. "So Fritz, what did he do to get like this?" Mike asked. Fritz placed his hand on the back on his head. "He like exploded." Neyo knew exactly what he did. "He supernova-ed, it's a very powerful ability, but he's left in a state like, well ehhh... This." Neyo said. "Why did he do it then?" Tori questioned. "There was a guy trapped in a petrol station, there must have been thousands of of the zombitronics. He dived bombed the zombitronics and Zach saved the man." Fritz said. Relyin moaned.

Zach came in with a shopping cart, full of assorted energy drinks. "I got the drinks!" "Good." Neyo said, "C-16 kindly shake them please." C-16 began shaking them and passed them to Relyin. Moments later the cart was full of empty bottles. "Much... Better... Still... Hard... Make... Speech..." Relyin said. "That was every energy drink from the super market down the road..." Zach said. Relyin had a look of hunger in his eyes. "More..." Relyin began checking all the cupboards. He placed a blender on the counter. Drove a whole loaf of bread into the blender, then a pair of frozen hamburgers. "C-16. Burn..." C-16 heated the blenders contents for a few nanoseconds. Relyin blended the mix into a skin coloured cream. With a sloppy sound Relyin inhaled the blended mix. with a wipe of his mouth Relyin was done. "Now I feel great!" Relyin did a cart wheel, then stopped and threw a few punches to the air. "I thought that would kill him..." Neyo said. "How'd he drink that?" Vicky asked in disbelief. "Isn't he unable to have solids?" "I super charged the blender, made sure I had blended the hell out of the solids." Relyin said.

"Now what do we do?" Tori asked. "We figured out the plan!" Paul said appearing from Mikes office. Mike and Neyo went in to go over it. "So what do we do?" Eddy asked. "Talk, play games, you know the stuff we have been doing lately." Leonardo said. "In that case, could I talk to you in private Relyin?" Eddy asked. "Sure." Eddy and Relyin went into the guest room. "So what we talking about?" "Well Relyin, do you remember Venom?" Relyin spoke, "Corse." "Well..." Eddy loosened the neck joint so he could reach in for the chip. Relyin's jaw dropped as Eddy pulled the chip labeled Venom out. "If C-16 found out about this he would completely destroy you, you remember the rage he went into!" Relyin said gripping the Eagles shoulders. "Don't you have control of him?" Eddy asked. "Not much anymore, I scraped the laws of programming, well most of them. But the ones that remain he can bypass with ease!" Relyin said nervously. "Then what do I do?" "Look we should talk with Paul too, who else knows?" Relyin said. "Mike." "Eddy just watch out, C-16 is no longer a threat level 17, he's the second threat level 19 ever! So there is very little chance a threat level 18, like me could hold him back!" Relyin warned.

Eddy nodded. "Look, I would love to build the big spider again, but it's just to risky." "Thanks for the talk," Eddy thanked. "On a side note, I had the craziest idea, to give you a jet pack and control wings." Relyin said , "After all you are an eagle." Eddy smiled. "Zach, Paul and I were going to upgrade you all using our aquired knowledge. Zach would work facial features, expressions and a tougher lighter skin. Paul would enhance the AI's and coding and I would build and upgrade your hard ware. Maybe during that time we could building Venom." "Sweet," Eddy said. "When you going to do this?" "Sooner or later." "Thanks, I guess." Eddy said, smile emerging on his face.

4pm.

"Argh! I'm so bored!" Relyin began banging his head against the wall. "Us too!" Tori said with a rather tired look on her face. Eddy and Leonardo sat on the couch with Tori both bored as to. Fritz and Zach were bored after the several arm wrestles between them. While C-16 had joined the others in Mike's office, Vicky stayed with the group. "Anybody got any idea what we could do?" Relyin looked out to the group. "Well um..." Vicky started on a high but ended umming. Relyin paced around. Mike appeared, "we figured out the plan."

Warning 4th wall collapsing.

"I have well decided that we will not show you the plan." Relyin said. "The plan is..." Relyin Kicked Vicky away. "It will be a better if we knew and you all read about it." Zach said in a quiet but serious tone. "The plan is" Neyo grabbed eddy and placed a hand firmly over his mouth. "This segment that you are reading now is non canonical." Zach said. "It means it's not actually happened." Relyin said pushing C-16 away. "Due to the other guys health, a few shorter short stories will be posted in place of chapters for a while..." Neyo said returning to where Zach was standing. Relyin said returning to the front. "One of them is me playing the original five nights at Freddy's!" "So please understand that we are working..." Relyin interrupted Neyo with aloud comment, "No we are characters in the story, we ain't working."

Neyo sighed. "Fare enough point." Zach took over speaking, "until, The Other Guy and you the community want to do stuff," "He means the other guy is out of ideas and needs some suggestions!" Relyin interrupted. "Yeah, so just review or privately message TheOtherGuy1108 your suggestions and we will be in short stories." Zach said. "Till then adios!" Neyo wished.

Authors notes.

Hey Guys, I'm still sick. :( I will be posting short stories using characters from this one. I wrote the section, because I thought be more entertaining then a long as Authors notes. So yeah, send me suggestions for what should happen next.

Bye.


	14. Please read IMPORTANT!

**Hey Guys!**

**I have a confession. So I feel as if I have cheated you guys out of a good sequel...**

**I'll cut to the chase, basically I'm going to restart true Killer. It's going to be darker humbler and 4th wall break-I-er then ever!**

**So check my profile, the story will most likely have a different name and the same cover. I will probably write some when I get in better health.**

**Cyas later emigos! **

**?**


	15. UPDATE ON REWRITE

**Hey Guys and Girls. It's the Other Guy here, just to inform you all.**

**The True Killer's Rewrite is up. It's called...**

**THE PURPLE GHOST!**


End file.
